The Third Great Prophecy
by shishkabobness
Summary: Alexandra Dewitt finds herself in the middle of a wonderful world, but will she fit in? Will the others accept who she is? Will she be able to survive? Everyone is so powerful, but what can SHE offer? Is she really a hero, or just a weak little girl? Is she really the Child of the Prophecy? Find out by clicking this link.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to my first story ever. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**I know that the character's problems are ****_a little _****exagerated, but you'll understand why later on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. Duh.**

**Rick Riordan does. Duhuh.**

**I own Alexandra. Duhuhuh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Story Of My Life

I'm just a girl. I'm just an innocent little girl with a long life ahead of her. I'm a little angel just waiting to be told what to do. I keep my marks to a B average and no one ever complains. I'm the teacher's pet and "_Such a good-looking little girl!"_ Obviously, I'm going to meet a nice guy and live happily ever after, right?

But I know better. Things are never that simple, especially not for people like me. A happy ending is hardly even a possibility for me. I could go on and on about why it sucks to be me, but first, let me back up to a couple of months ago, when it all began.

I'm Alexandra, and I always knew I wasn't an ordinary girl. I was never happy. I tried to be, I really did. I woke up every day, acting like nothing was wrong. It fooled everyone around me, but when I got home at night, I went into my room, closed the door, and the tears started trickling down my cheeks. Every night, I was reminded that I could never fool myself.

I tried so hard to be the perfect little girl, but truth is, I wasn't. School was the worse. I had extremely strict teachers and I couldn't understand anything. I was in seventh grade and I couldn't even read. The letters just kind of flew off the page when I concentrated too hard. I spent my class time scribbling all over my notebooks and agenda because if I didn't, I would have to get up every minute and dance or something. I had so much energy and didn't know how to contain it. So I drew, and when came the time for a test, I cheated. I was ashamed and wished I could stop, but if I did, my marks went down to an F. I knew there were some special groups for people with attention deficiencies, but I could never come around and ask for help. I knew I was probably dyslexic, or was it diabetic? Couldn't remember. I was also ADDH or something. I knew I should tell my father, but I didn't want to disappoint him.

At lunch, I sat alone in a corner and tried to stay out of trouble. I didn't talk to anyone, not even the friendly people. I was too scared they'd think I was weird if they got to know me. There was this one guy who was kinda cute and often tried to talk to me, but I just shied away. His name was Justin Lake.

That's not all, though. Weird things seemed to happen around me. Once, in second grade, a woman came up to me while I was playing in the sandbox and said something, but I couldn't understand because she was hissing, almost like a snake. Before I could ask her what she said, my father came running and she left in a hurry, but I swear I saw something moving under her dress. When I asked my father who she was, he said he didn't know who I was talking about. This year, a new teacher arrived at my school. But it was weird, almost like she popped up out of nowhere. At the beginning of the year, my history teacher was Mrs. Gray. She was old and grouchy and absolutely horrible. One day, she was gone. No one mentioned why. At first, I thought she was sick for the day, but when the substitute teacher came in, Ms. Addison, she acted as if she had been teaching the class since September and she knew everyone's name. She was young and absolutely charming and the other students acted like nothing was wrong, so one class, I put my hand up and asked where Mrs. Gray had gone. Justin gulped, the rest of my classmates looked at me with confused expressions and Ms. Addison looked at me with a newborn interest, almost like she was planning to eat me for dinner. After that, anytime I asked about Mrs. Gray, people would look at me like I was crazy and walk away.

Now, my family. Um, should I just say my dad? 'Cause that's all I had. I was a family girl and I always preferred spending time with family instead of friends. Unluckily, I only had my father and he was always busy with his work. He was nice and funny and he made me laugh all the time. He was a business man, more precisely a wedding planner. I know, a stupid job, but it kept him busy and loaded with cash. I'd like to say I didn't enjoy being rich, but I really did. I got the best dresses and fancy clothes, lived in Manhattan and went to a prep school on the Upper East Side. But all that was about to change. I was 13 and my life was about to get turned upside-down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry but this is just an introduction. You WILL get some action later on.<strong>

**I'm just starting out so please review and let me know what you think.**

**I will try to update often, I swear on the River Styx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, that was fast.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandra and Justin.**

**Everything I am writing is inspired by Rick's stories.**

**Also, the business card is a copy of Grover's in The Lightning Thief.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>I Walk Home With A Guy I Just Met

On June 21st – my 13th birthday, which also turned out to be the last day of school – I went to school to finish cleaning out my locker and spend another day closed off in my little bubble when Justin – THE Justin Lake – came up to talk to me.

"Hey. Alexandra, right?" he said nervously.

"Right. And you're…" I pretended like I didn't know his name.

"Justin. Justin Lake. We have history class together. And math. And English. AND science."

"Right, sorry." I felt my face turn red. How could I be so dumb? I was SUPPOSED to know his name and pretended like I didn't. The conversation had come to a stop, so I decided to say, "You can call me Alex, you know."

Justin smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I was finishing to pack up and needed to get home, so I suggested, "Walk with me?"

He agreed and as we made our way out the main doors of the school, I couldn't help but notice his curly blond hair bouncing around his face. He looked a little older than me, with blue-gray eyes. He was leaner than most guys in my classes and wasn't really muscular but in a way, that was better. He looked like the kind of guy who enjoyed taking long walks and taking in his surroundings. Unlike most guys, he looked like he actually cared. We were walking in the street now and I could almost see him flinch every time someone threw a candy wrapper or plastic bag on the ground, which was extremely often in New York. He had a limp, but he'd always had and it was kind of a trait to his personality.

"Do you walk home every day?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Does it ever get cold?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"You know, I've known you for two whole years and this is the first time I'm actually talking to you. You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, well… Trying to stay out of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd think I'm crazy if I told you."

He looked me straight in the eye. "Try me."

I sighed. "Weird things keep happening to me. Well, not exactly _to me_, but to people around me. No one ever blames me because I'm too quiet, but I know it has something to do with me, or at least my presence. Also, I feel like every time I say something, people feel obliged to listen. If I ask for something, they start running to be the first one to grant my wish. If I'd let them, they'd bow at my feet and polish my shoes with their own spit. I'm not even kidding. It's weird, and I _hate _it. If I stay quiet, people stop treating me like a queen and just go on ignoring me. I like it better that way."

"Not me."

"What?"

"I don't act as if your wishes were my command."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you know why? Why they treat you like that, I mean."

"My dad's rich. But almost everyone at this school is rich. Still, it's my best guess."

"Hmm…" Justin muttered pensively.

"What?"

"What what?"

I laughed. "You're looking at me as if I was an impossible Rubix Cube."

He laughed too. "Close enough."

We walked in silence for a few minutes before we got to my house.

"That would be my stop."

"Right. Well, thanks for walking with me, and Alexandra–"

"Alex."

"Alex. If you ever need to talk," He handed me a business card. "This is where I live during the summer. Don't hesitate to find me if something's wrong."

"Thanks. Have a nice summer."

I watched as he walked away, but I didn't go home right away. I sat on a park bench and looked at the card he had given to me. It said in fancy lettering:

_Justin Lake_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Whowhat is Justin?! PM me if you guessed!**

**Sorry, short chapter. I WILL make my others longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Already?! Yup, I'm just awesome like that.**

**Don't worry guys, we ARE getting to the good part with The Seven, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex and Ms. Addison.**

**Creds to Rick Riordan for my inspiration; Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Heroes Of Olympus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>I Hit My History Teacher In The Nose With A Kitchen Pot

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I knew something was terribly wrong. The apartment was completely dark and I could hear my footsteps across the marble floor as I reached for the light switch. I switched it up and down over and over, but nothing happened. I didn't recall any rain or lightning when I was outside, so it couldn't be a power failure. However, a rumbling sound coming from outdoors proved me wrong. There was a flash of light across the room.

"Dad?" I asked helplessly.

The front door slammed shut. I turned around just in time to see my escape plan go bye-bye. I walked a little further into the entrance hall until I reached the living room. I peaked inside.

"There you are, sweetie."

I jumped back at the sound of that familiar voice. "M-Ms. Addison? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Or did you think it was _Mrs. Gray_?" She snickered.

"Where's my dad?"

"Oh, don't worry, honey. He's safe."

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, already assuming I'm the bad guy, are we, little miss? If you HAVE to know, I have no interest in mortals. I had him take the night off with some friends."

I looked at her warily. "He would never do that without warning me first."

"I have to admit, it was hard. He's very protective towards you, but I can be _extremely _convincing."

"W-what do you mean?" I backed away nervously.

"Oh, don't be scared, sweetheart. I just thought we should talk. You're awfully quiet in my class."

"The school year's over. You could've talked to me in December, when it would've made a difference. You won't even be my teacher next year."

"This isn't just about my class. It's about you in general. I've seen you struggle when you were trying to read. Why do you think I haven't asked you to read out loud since that one time in November? Oh, and I've seen you draw, darling. So much talent, but why? Why draw in class and cheat on tests?"

She caught me by surprise and I asked the stupidest thing. "H-how did you know?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"To… to contain my energy, ma'am."

"Ooh, interesting… ADHD _and _dyslexic? You must be a powerful one. The stronger, the tastier."

I heard her get up, but something wasn't right. I could hear mechanical creaking, as well as the sound of… hooves? She was walking slowly and unevenly towards the doorway. I didn't know who or what she was, but I knew I didn't want to be there when she got to the door.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large metal pot. A second later, she was standing beside me, but it wasn't _her_. It was some kind of ugly she-demon with a bronze leg and a donkey leg. Her hair was on fire and she was bearing her fangs at me. Fangs? I didn't have time to ponder what I saw, so I took off into the hallway, still holding the kitchen pot.

In a millisecond, the vampire-demon-thing caught up to me, faster than she should've been able to with two unbalanced legs. Fear took over. I had no chance against her, whatever she was. Then I surprised myself. I hit her right in the nose with the metal pot I had been holding. She screeched in pain and remained dazed long enough for me to drop the pot and hide into the closest room.

I sighed in relief when I realized I was in my father's office, one of the only rooms with a lock on the door. I locked the door and looked around. I had never actually entered this room, since it was exclusively for my dad's paperwork. I couldn't see much of it since it was so dark, but I could kind of make out a desk with mounds of documents laying on it. I heard the she-demon screaming outside the door, scratching and thrashing, and I figured I had about five minutes to find a deadly weapon. I knew my dad owned a gun and I guessed if it was anywhere, it had to be here. So I started opening every drawer in his desk until I opened one that had been hiding a slightly glowing object. At that moment, the door broke in half and in came Ms. Addison. I didn't have time to think, so I grabbed the glowing object and threw it at her. I always _had _been a good thrower. She yelped as her body started to dissolve into disgusting yellow dust. I made a mental note: glowing objects were bad for fiery-haired ladies.

I ran for the pile of dust and grabbed the object I had thrown, which turned out to be a bronze knife. Well, that explained it. I walked over the shredded remains of the office door and stepped right into a hallway engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>What?! Flames?! Oh no! What is she gonna do?! I wish Percy or Leo was there to help her! :(<strong>

**What monster do you think that was? Pretty easy ;) Still, try guessing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gods of Olympus, I'm fast! Don't get used to it, though! School is starting soon :(**

**Guys, I really appreciate it when you review and PM me! Please do it more often! Give me suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. As for the cab driver, I'm not sure...**

**I made it so that it looked like it wasn't the first time a demigod got in his cab and asked to go to the middle of nowhere... So it MIGHT be the same cab driver who drove Percy and Annabeth to camp at the beginning of The Battle Of The Labyrinth and asked if they were sure they wanted to get off there, since there was nothing there.**

**Me: It's just a cab driver, no one really cares...**

**Cab Driver: _I_ care! No one owns me!**

**Rick: Actually...**

**Me: It's okay, Rick. You can have him. He was annoying anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>I Learn To Appreciate My Closet Even More

I started freaking out. I had always had an irrational fear of fire, even more after meeting Ms-my-hair's-on-fire-and-I'm-gonna-eat-you. Looked like she'd been bored while I was in the office and decided to spread her flames all around. I looked around, hopelessly.

"Seriously, Dad?! You own a monster-slaying weapon but can't be bothered to buy a fire-extinguisher?!"

Right away, I found it absolutely ridiculous. Was the smoke already taking effect? I was talking to myself like a two-year old. I looked at the doorway to the kitchen, but I knew there was no way I could get through those flames. There was no way I was going to get out, unless– I turned around just in time to see the office door take fire. I took a shaky breath. _Calm down. Take in your surroundings. _Then I saw something that made absolutely no sense. While everything around it was burning, the door to my personal bathroom was intact. Not even a scratch. It wasn't much of a hope, but it was all I had, so I started running towards it. I almost got impaled by a burning piece of wood on the way, but I dodged and kept running. When I got to the door, it was blocked. I pushed the door with all my might but it just wouldn't open. I used my knife to dislodge the door from the burning doorway. Finally, it swung open, revealing my living room-sized bathroom with all the emergency lights on.

I closed the door behind me and felt my HDAD or something take over. I was on the verge of being a human torch, yet I absolutely had to know why the door wasn't burning and how long I had before the fire got through. I could wait for the police and firemen to come, but something told me they weren't coming. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I took some water out of the sink to wash my face, I tried to untangle my hair with my fingers and straighten out my cardigan. Then I ran up to the door, inspecting it. I ran my hand over the wood and paused. How had I never noticed before? The door was five times more polished than any other door in the house. Fireproof!

Suddenly, my inner Doctor Who kicked in. _Brilliant! But out of all the rooms in the house, my dad made _this _one fireproof! There has to be a reason! _I started running around the room, touching every drawer, every notch in the wall, nothing. Suddenly, I stopped in front of the door leading to my closet. Yes, my access to my bathroom was through my walk-in closet, okay? I rushed into my closet and tried to reach the other side, where there would be a door leading to my room. Before I could get there, I walked into a rack of clothes, (it was dark, remember?) making the whole thing collapse. I tried to continue forward, but I tripped on some of the clothes that had just fallen and hit my shoulder hard. Hard? My closet's floor was supposed to be completely covered by an extra-soft carpet! I felt the ground under me. Definitely not a carpet, but what? Metal? _Metal! Of course! My dad made the bathroom waterproof so that if we ever got stuck in the apartment while it was on fire, we could access to my closet and escape through a secret trapdoor! _I felt the square of metal. Sure enough, there was a handle. I pulled it with all my might and the trapdoor opened, leading to a shallow tunnel with a crummy ladder.

As I made my way down the ladder, I tried to be careful not to slip and had to concentrate really hard to ignore the horrible stench of sulphur. Sure enough, when I got to the bottom, I was knee-deep in monster dust, thus the horrible smell. There was a small door opposite to the ladder. I'm not sure how old it was, but it looked like it was falling apart and was locked only with a rusty metal chain. Instinctively, I took out the knife I had found in my dad's office and tried to cut through the chain. It sliced through it like melted butter, and the door creaked open. I found myself back in the street, on the other side of my apartment building.

_Great. My home is on fire, I have no way of reaching my dad, its getting dark and there may be other she-demons on the loose trying to kill me. Why, oh why won't Dad let me own a cell phone? _ I walked around the building and sat on the same park bench where I had sat a few hours before and sighed. _Happy Birthday to me. _Suddenly, my thoughts drifted towards my pocket.

_"__Don't hesitate to find me if something's wrong." _Justin's voice said inside my head.

_I couldn't, _I thought. _I just met him. Plus, he'd think I'm crazy if I told him about Ms. Addison._ Yet, I found myself hailing a cab. When a taxi driver finally pulled over, he asked;

"Where to?"

I was about to answer, when I realized my throat hurt from the smoke, so I simply handed him the card. He took one look at the card and grunted. I think I heard him mumble something about annoying teenagers and not again and also there being nothing there. I was too tired, so I simply shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like her dad had everything all planned out... How much does he know about demigods, exactly?<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My longest chapter yet! 1,076 words!**

**hm123: Sorry for my lack of creativity. I hadn't noticed, but I _will _try to make it different. I think this chapter is better and more creative than the others, what do you think? Please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandra and Justin.**

**Ancient Greeks own Dionysus.**

**Rick Riordan owns the lazy and annoying version of Dionysus that gets everyone's name wrong. **

**Dionysus: _Excuse_ me?!**

**Me: Shut up, Wine Dude!**

**I wish I could say I own Ms. O'Leary, but she's all Rick. And well, let's just say Rick owns the cab driver.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>I Witness A Cat – Err… _Dog _Fight?

Of course it wasn't going to be that simple. I wasn't sure who or what I was, but I realized fast enough that I couldn't just go on a one-hour road trip to Long Island without consequences. I didn't know why monsters had never bothered me before, heck I didn't even know why they were bothering me now! But whatever the reason, it felt like they'd been hiding and now that I knew they were out there, it was okay to kill me.

The first twenty minutes went fine. The driver kept looking at me like I was crazy and I got the feeling it wasn't the first time crummy-looking teenagers got into his taxi asking to go to _Half-Blood Hill, _whatever that was.

I must of looked pretty bad – like homeless bad – because he finally said, "You better have the money to pay for your ride, missy."

"Y-yes, sir." I croaked. Truth is, I didn't have a penny. All my money was back at the apartment, or what _used _to be the apartment. I figured I could borrow some money from Justin when I got there, so I didn't say anything else.

I was looking out the window, my eyelids drooping. I was about to fall asleep when I saw a glint of light in the corner of my eye. I didn't know what it was for sure, but I got a very bad feeling. The storm had stopped while I was escaping the fire earlier, but now I could hear it raging right ahead of us. I was alert now, ready to take out my knife at the slightest anomaly. The driver seemed to catch on to my nervousness but didn't think anything of it. Either he didn't care or he was used to it.

Suddenly, lightning struck a tree one block away from us. The tree exploded into flames and the whole city's lights went off. Rain was pounding on the roof of the car and I heard something growling in the distance.

"Stop the car," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"STOP. THE. CAR." I ordered, more firmly this time.

The cab driver obliged and we came to a stop. The growling was getting closer and I had to get the guy out of danger. I jumped out and heard him screaming after me, so I knocked on the passenger window and he opened it.

"_Mademoise_–" He started.

"Listen sir, I'm about to be in big trouble and you don't want to be around to see that. So I recommend you drive away _now _and let me handle this. This is my dad's number." I took his pen and the receipt and scribbled my dad's phone number on it. "Call him up and he'll pay whatever I owe you. Also, can I have seventy-five cents, please?"

The cab driver looked at me with a mix of fear, confusion and awe. He hurried into his pocket, pulled out a few quarters and handed them to me. I smiled and backed away as he rolled up the window and left. Just like that. It was about time, though. The growling was half a mile away, max.

I could hear the _thing _running towards me extremely fast and I knew I didn't have much time. Suddenly, the city lights came back on and honestly, I wish they hadn't. I could finally see what I was facing.

You know the kind of big dog that loves his owner and goes around charging random people and licking their faces? Well, it looked like that, except ten times bigger and I had a feeling that once it got to me, it wouldn't be licking my face. It was like a big mass of darkness running straight for me. I looked around, but none of the people seemed the least bit bothered by the sixty-pound dog from hell. Were they not _seeing _it?

I started running as fast as my short legs would carry me. I turned a sharp corner and being the clumsy kid that I am, I bumped into a wall. Well, not a wall, really – thank God for that – but more of a plastic window thing. I sighed in relief. A payphone! I took out the cab driver's change and put it into the machine. I had left Justin's card in the taxi, but I had memorized the number, so I typed it in as fast as possible.

"Pleasepleaseplease pick up…"

"…Hello?" said a drawling voice.

"Hi! My name's Alex and I need to speak to Justin! Justin Lake?"

"I'm sorry, miss. No camper here goes by Austin, you must have the wrong number. Good-bye!"

"Wait! Sir! It's _Justin _and can you just tell him that his friend Alexandra is in trouble and needs help? Please! Tell him I'm in Queens, close to… uh… the Parker Towers!"

"Ohh… You're _that_ Alice. Wait a sec."

I waited, but I knew it was too late. The giant greyhound turned the corner and spotted me. I let go of the phone, which kind of just hung there, and ran into the dog's path. I took off my shoe and pulled of my bright pink sock. I twirled it on my finger, as if to show it off and when I was sure I had the monster's attention, I pretended to throw the sock. The dog bounded off toward the direction where I had "thrown" it. I ran back to the phone and picked it up just in time to hear;

"…lex? Alex? Oh gods! I'm so sorry, Alex! I should've… I shouldn't ha…"

" Justin? I'm here. I'm okay… kind of. Listen there's this huge–"

"Oh my gods Alex! You're alive! Listen, we just sent a camper to find you and he should be there right about…. Well, right about now!"

"Camper? Wha–" I never finished that sentence.

As if on cue, a large greyhound turned the corner excitedly. At first, I thought it was the monster who had been chasing me, but he was coming from the wrong side. Plus, the _other_ dog arrived from the other side. What happened next was a blur of shadows, but I was pretty sure I saw a small silhouette jump off one of the dogs' backs while the two monsters fought. They scratched and bit and ripped, until eventually, one of them melted into a shadow puddle.

"Good job, Mrs. O'Leary!"

* * *

><p><strong>O. . (Oh my gods). Mrs. O'Leary to the rescue?! And who's riding her? Which canon character are we going to meet first?<strong>

**Dionysus on the phone? _Obviously._**

**_Damn. _Was that charmspeak? I wonder. Read on to find out!**

**AND guys! Good news! I'm oficially taking guesses for who her godly parent is! It will probably revealed sometime in the next 2 chapters so hurry! Special mention for the first three who get it right in PM! Hurry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter 6. It's a little short and not much happens but I felt like giving Nico a bit of dialogue, so sorry about that. Plus, I got to develop Alex's personality a little, so it might be easier to guess her godly parent.**

**BTW I'm starting school tommorrow, so my updates may not come in as often. I'll still try to update weekly, though!**

**Garret Jw: Don't forget her father is mortal, so her godly parent would be a goddess.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Nico!**

**Rick: Umm _excuse_ me?!**

**Me: Oh! Oops! Did I say Nico? I meant... uh... Riccio!**

**Riccio: Hey! Don't involve me in this!**

**Cornelia Funke: Besides, _I _own Riccio!**

**Random spectator: Who _are _you guys?**

**Cornelia: The Thief Lord? *silence* No? Okay.**

**Ok, fine. I own Alexandra.**

**Rick Riordan owns Nico.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>I'm Special. Yeah, Right.

A guy about my age, maybe a year older, wearing an aviator jacket, came out of the shadows. He was very slim, with dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin. He was dressed all in black an had slightly overgrown hair, so he kinda reminded me of an emo kid. He might have looked like an ordinary teenager, but there was something different about him. When he got close enough, I could almost feel his… power? It's like he had a powerful aura – you know, like the white glow around people in comics? Except I couldn't see it, I could feel it. He turned to face me and his eyes showed such pain and sadness that they made me want to run away, start crying and hug him, all at once. I couldn't bear it and had to look away.

"Hey," he forced a smile, which made me think he probably didn't smile very often. "You must be Alexandra?"

"Alex." I said hesitantly.

"Okay, Alex. I know you must be very scared and confused right now, and I understand. So I'm just going to tell you this; you're special and that means you're in a lot of danger right now, understand? I'm Nico Di Angelo and I can help you. Now, this is Mrs. O'Leary and she's a very good dog. She's going to be our ride back to camp."

I laughed sarcastically. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I don't joke."

"Okay, _Nico_. I know you must be very scared and confused right now, and I understand. So I'm just going to tell you this; I'm not special. I'm a no one. Besides, if being special means ending up like you, no thank you. I'm just a girl, understand? I'm Alexandra Dewitt and I'm going to walk away now."

I turned around to walk away, but he stopped me. "Alexandra! Wait. What do you mean, 'like me'?"

"I mean all the pain and the sadness. I can see it in your eyes." Then, I couldn't stop myself. I started crying. I was tired and completely lost and everyone around me was acting crazy. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Nico ran up to me and made me sit on the ground beside him. "Hey, Alex… I-it's okay… I'm sorry if I scared you. Not all demigods turn out like me. I promise."

I lifted up my head. "D-demigods?"

He bit his lip and said, "Listen, it's kind of complicated. Just let me take you to camp. You'll be safe there. Then, we can explain everything."

"So, you're basically saying; 'Hey! Two monsters attacked you in one night, but it's okay! Just listen to a creepy stranger and hitch a ride on the dog who almost killed you!'"

"Huh… Well, if you put it like that… It _does _sound kinda crazy."

"_See_?"

"I'm sorry for being a creepy stranger, Alex, but please just listen to me, okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You got attacked by two monsters today, true?"

"True."

"Weird things have been happening to you all your life, am I right?

"Um… Yeah, but–"

"You're dyslexic and probably ADHD."

"What? How did you know that? I've never told anyone!"

"Because I'm like that too, Alex. There's a whole world beyond the mortals' knowledge, a world which you're part of."

"You say mortal like it's a bad thing."

He shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. _My point is, _if you just trust me and get on Ms. O'Leary's back for _literally_ just _one minute_, I can show you all the wonderful things hidden from mortal eyes and maybe show you your purpose in this world. At Camp Half-Blood, you'll never feel like an outsider."

"What _is she, _though?"

"She's a hellhound. It's a kind of monster, but she's tamed and actually very sweet."

"Uh… How do you tame a monster?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure. I guess she never really _was _bad. "

"That thing tried to kill me."

"Actually, the _other _one tried to kill you. _This _one saved your life. Now, are you coming?"

I thought about it for a minute before grinning. "You bet I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Alex is going to Camp Half-Blood!<strong>

**Is she finally accepting who she is?**

**I developed her personality a little, so it might be easier to guess who her mom is.**

**Please review and PM to guess! Virtual cookies for the first few to get it right!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is oficially my longest chapter! I might have rushed it a little because I really wanted to post a last chapter before going back to school, so sorry about that!**

**To the guest who guessed (Unintentional pun. Guest who guessed! Get it? No? Ok.) Anyway, to the guest who guessed her mother was Aphrodite: You may or may not be right. And that may or may not have been charmspeak. Oh gods, I'm enjoying this way too much. *evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. That's all. Sadly.**

**Rick owns Nico and Mrs. O'Leary. And Argus. And everyone from the dream. And the description of the cabins. And all the cool characters. *starts pleading Rick to give her Leo***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>I Get Screamed At By "Happy" Campers

Okay. Take a minute to think about shadows and what they are to you. The fear of your childhood? The impression that someone is watching you? Monster shapes in the dark? Now, imagine riding in them. Well, more like travelling _with _them. Scary? No way! It was freaking awesome.

It's called shadow-travelling. I didn't catch most of what Nico told me about it, but I knew that when we sat onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and Nico whispered something to her, we suddenly slipped into the shadows. It was like flying, but I couldn't see anything, not even my own body. According to Nico, that was because we _became _shadows. It didn't last long, really. Like, ten seconds. But when we materialized again, we weren't in Queens anymore. Mrs. O'Leary collapsed, and I felt kind of bad because Nico had told me shadow-travelling sucked a lot of energy out of her.

I was completely disoriented and before I could take in my surroundings, I felt all my tiredness wash over me. It was late and monster fighting had drained me. I was hungry and thirsty, but it didn't even matter. In less than a minute, I had joined Mrs. O'Leary on the ground.

When I woke up again, I could hear voices around me but couldn't make sense of what they were saying. When my vision cleared, a girl was leaning over me, dabbing a wet cloth all over my face. She was older than me, probably in her late teens. She had chocolate brown hair and pretty eyes, but I couldn't quite figure out what color they were. Her tan skin and feathered braids made her look like a Native American, which she might have been.

When she saw I was awake, she smiled and said. "Hey there. Did you sleep well?"

I didn't even answer. I had a booming headache and I was really sleepy, so before I knew it, I was snoring again. This time, I had a dream.

**I was standing in the middle of a half circle of cabins. Actually, it kind of looked like the shape of that Greek letter… Mega or something? I looked around at the cabins, my gaze stopping at the biggest cabin. It was in the head and made entirely of marble, except for the double doors, which were made of bronze. It was grand with heavy columns and it almost looked like lightning was flashing across the doors. Suddenly, a muscular blond guy with electric blue eyes burst out of the cabin, screaming out something that I couldn't hear.**

**I quickly moved on to the next cabin. That one was lower than the first one, but longer. The walls were made of rough sea stone, embedded with pieces of corals and seashells. The door flew open and a tall guy, leaner than the first, came out. He had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes and was screaming along with the first one.**

**I ran up to the cabin next to it, which was badly painted red with a boar's head above the doorway and barbed wire on the roof. An extremely tall Asian guy with a baby face burst out the door. He was screaming, too.**

**The guys were following me, still screaming, but no sound came out of their mouths. I was pretty freaked out, so I ran to the other side of the "U" shape and ended up in front of a gray cabin with white curtains and an owl over the door. Quite obviously, the door opened and someone came out. But this time, it was a girl with curly blond hair and piercing gray eyes, followed by a dark-eyed girl with glossy black hair. Both of them were yelling along with the boys. **

**I turned around and ran back to the other side, stopping to take a breath in front of a cabin made of solid gold. A broad-shouldered guy came out. He was also blond with blue eyes and screaming at me, too.**

**I glanced back and spotted a silver cabin with paintings and carvings of wild animals. I considered hiding there, but at that moment, a dark-haired girl came out. She had the same electric blue eyes as the first blond guy, with freckles across her face. Unfortunately, she was yelling, too.**

**I decided to continue to my left, and when I passed in front of a cabin that resembled a small factory with brick walls and gears around the entrance, a boy and girl came out, holding hands. The boy was scrawny with curly brown hair and crazy eyes, while the girl had long, cinnamon-colored hair and almond eyes. It would've almost been cute if they hadn't been screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs.**

**I started running as fast as I could, when I got stopped by the brunette that had been caring for me earlier. She was coming out of a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof and checkerboard deck with steps.**

**I stumbled in the other direction, turned a corner and found myself facing a windowless cabin made of obsidian with torches burning with green fire. When the door opened, a girl with dark skin and golden-brown eyes and hair came out with Nico. I was so glad to see a friendly face and was about to say something, when the girl started yelling, followed by Nico.**

**I screamed and ran. I ran so fast that I crossed the whole "U" of cabins in thirty seconds. I came to a stop in front of the other cabin in the head, this one more graceful than the big one. It had thinner columns and was decorated with pomegranates and flowers. I half expected someone to come out, but no one did. The shouting people had gathered around me. I still couldn't understand what they were saying, but they were looking at me with meaningful looks, as if I was missing something important. They were now surrounding me and my only escape was the peacock-carved cabin. Without thinking, I opened the double doors and ran in.**

I woke up, sweating and panting. I sat up and looked around. I gasped in horror when I saw a blond guy who resembled a surfer keeping watch. He had eyes. Like, a LOT of eyes. Like, I didn't even want to know how many. He had eyes on his cheeks, hands and even knees!

A voice came from across the room. "Oh, good! You're finally awake! Chiron will be glad to hear that! I was just preparing some ambrosia for you!"

I could hear the voice coming closer, and when she got to my bed, holding up a jello-y square, I fainted. She was the blond girl from my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Weird dream! Did you guess who all of them were?<strong>

**Uh-oh! Alex isn't going too well. Will she be okay?**

**I tried to describe the cabins as best as I could. What did you guys think? Accurate enough?**

**Okay, I'm sorry. I said her godly parent would be revealed soon. Good news: you can still try to guess who it is and get virtual blue cupcakes! **

**Okay, fine. I swear on the River Styx that it will be revealed before the end of the tenth chapter. Happy?**

**As I said, I'm starting school tommorrow so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write the next chapter. Sorry if it takes a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Finally done with this big-ass chapter! Took me a few days but I'm DONE!**

**Garret Jw: It might be Athena. I mean, she's always looking for a logical reason, right? Or it might be Hecate. That would explain how she made the cab driver do whatever she wanted. Still, not telling!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Rick Riordan gave me Percy and Leo in exchange for Alex.**

**Rick: Actually-**

**Me: Shh it's okay.**

**I own Alexandra.**

**Ancient Greeks own Calypso.**

**Rick Riordan owns Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, and this version of Calypso.**

**Were the characters' personnalities accurate enough?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>I Live In A World Where Dreams Come True

I woke up a little later, feeling much better. This time, no one was in the room except the million-eyed surfer dude. Him, I could cope with. What I didn't understand was what I had seen in my dream. And why would Nico be in it? Also, the dream had showed me the two girls that had been caring for me. Okay, maybe my dream had showed me Nico and the brunette because they were the only two people I had met in this weird place, but how had I dreamt of the blond girl before meeting her? Maybe it hadn't been her, after all. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. But I had a feeling all those people were trying to tell me something. Something important that I couldn't hear. What if all of those people were real? I decided that if I were to meet another one of them, I had to contain myself and try not to faint.

At that moment, the door opened and I took a deep breath. The girl standing by the door was the pretty girl with almond eyes from my dream.

"Are you okay? You're not going to faint again, are you? Annabeth was pretty freaked out when you just collapsed in front of her."

"S-sorry about that. Where am I? Wha-" I tried to stand up, but I felt like my head was about to explode.

The girl rushed over to help me. "Woah! Easy there! You have a severe concussion. It's best if you stay in bed for a while longer."

Concussion? I guessed I must've hit my head harder than I thought on that phone cabin…

I lay back in bed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been on and off all week. But it's okay; some people take it harder than others. You're in Camp Half-Blood and you're safe here. How about I get you some nectar?"

She went out of the room for a minute and when she came back, she handed me a large glass of lemon-iced tea. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was and I was grateful for the drink. I took a sip and spit it out immediately. I looked at the drink, then at the girl.

"Wha-"

She chuckled. "Nectar. Ambrosia and nectar are the food of the gods. They can heal demigods, but also burn them up if they eat too much of it."

"B-but... Why does it look like ice tea and taste like hot chocolate?" I was so concentrated on understanding what I was seeing and tasting that I didn't even bother to ask about what she meant by "food of the gods".

"It tastes what you feel like eating or drinking at the moment."

"Would you please tell me who you people are and where you get weird ice tea that tastes like hot chocolate?"

"I'm Calypso. As for the other people, I'm not exactly sure who you're talking about."

"Okay, someone is going to have to explain to me what's going on. I keep hearing those names. First, Nico is talking nonsense about demigods and stuff, then there's the blond girl talking about Chiron and you claim to be Calypso. Now, you're rambling about food of the gods and half-bloods. Is this some kind of Ancient Greek cult or something? If so, I'm not interested."

Calypso chuckled once again. "I guess you could say it like that, yes. But believe me, it's way better than that. I'm not really good at explaining, though. If you want, I can ask Annabeth to come in and tell you about it."

"Is Annabeth the scary girl with gray eyes?"

"Umm… Yes." Calypso looked at me as if she were very amused.

A shiver went down my spine. "No thank you. Can anyone else explain it to me?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. I'll ask Piper."

A few minutes later, the brunette from my dream – the one that had been taking care of me the first time I woke up – walked in, smiling. I struggled to keep calm. Of all people, Calypso just _had _to choose someone from my dream.

"Hey, I'm Piper. I can see you're feeling better."

I nodded. "So… is Calypso a code name or something? I mean, referring to the daughter of Atlas that got imprisoned on Ogygia after the titan war? In Greek mythology."

"Wow, you know your Greek mythology. This won't take as long as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment, someone came into the room. I gasped when I saw the electric blue eyes from my dream.

"Piper, Reyna just arrived and wants to see you and Annabeth."

"Okay!" Piper stood up before glancing back at me. "Hey, Jason… Do you think you could explain to Alex where she is and what's going on? She just woke up and Chiron thinks it's time to tell her."

"Piper… You know how bad I am at this… I'm not even Greek."

She shrugged. "Okay, well just ask Percy and Leo to do it, then."

Jason grinned. "This should be interesting." He turned towards me and said, "I'll go get my friends to help you. Just one warning; brace yourself." On that note, he turned and walked out, Piper at his heels.

After they left, I stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks. After a while, I let my mind wander and came to think of what was happening right now. As much as I wanted to think that I had imagined all those monsters, I knew I hadn't. I knew there was a logical explanation, but I couldn't figure it out. The sound of laughter abruptly pulled me out of my thoughts. The boy with the curly hair and crazy eyes came into the room, followed by the muscular guy with sea green eyes. Said guy smiled and now that he wasn't screaming at me, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was with his cocky smile and messy hair.

"Hey, I'm Percy and this is Leo."

"Seriously, man? 'This is Leo?' That's _all _I get?" He turned to me. "Allow me to present myself. I'm the Super McShizzle! Or Bad Boy Supreme, if you prefer."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, sorry we're late. We promised Katie that we'd help her prank the Stolls. Man, I can't wait to see their face when they get back to their cabin!"

Both guys burst out laughing. Then, Percy tried to put on a serious face and said. "Right. You're new. We need to explain the Greek mythology stuff to you. Gods, that's hard. What does Annabeth usually say?"

Leo spoke up. "Well, my dear apprentice, first things first. Do you remember all that stuff about Greek mythology that you probably learned in school? Well, it's all true." He stopped, waiting for my reaction. I didn't flinch, but he continued as if he were playing a recording. "I know, I know. BAM! Wasn't expecting that, huh? Well, me neither, but believe me, it's true."

Percy decided to continue. "So, this may be hard to believe, but you're a demigod. Yup, you heard right. That means one parent is mortal and one is a god."

Percy and Leo looked at me strangely, but I asked, "Anything else?"

Percy still looked surprised when he said, "You're taking this awfully well. No 'Yeah, right!' or 'Are you crazy?'. Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess that right now, my brain is ready to accept anything that would explain what I saw the other day. Does being a demigod mean monsters will come after me?"

"Usually, yeah. But, this is a special camp for demigods and it's highly protected by magic borders, keeping monsters and mortals out."

"Justin knew about this. He knew that weird things might happen, so he told me I would find him here."

"Justin must be the satyr who found you. By the way, I hope you're not crushing on him, because you'll get an unpleasant surprise when you realize he's got goat legs."

I shivered in disgust and Percy and Leo started laughing again.

"Please tell me more. About being a demigod, not Justin's hindquarters."

Leo, who had been fidgeting with little tools coming from a toolbox decided to start talking again. "Well, you often get awesome powers like summoning fire and stuff, depending on who your godly parent is. But it's not always fun, you know. Sometimes, a giant dirt face will decide she wants to destroy your friends, and then you'll have to die destroying her."

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Oh, please. You can hardly call that dying. You showed up one month later with a bronze dragon and the girl of your dreams. Tell me what the bad part in that was?"

"Uh… I don't know, maybe EXPLODING IN A MILLION PIECES?" Leo said sarcastically.

By now, I was very confused. What were they talking about? That's when a girl showed up, unannounced. She had golden brown locks and darker skin. She seemed kind of familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, guys!" she squealed, before running in and giving both of them a peck on the cheek.

"Hazel!" Leo exclaimed. "Long time, no see! What, isn't it important anymore to visit your old friends?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy as centurion and everything." Then she looked up at me and I realized how I knew her. She had been the one screaming with Nico in my dream. "Who's this?"

"Oh, it's Alex, I think. She's new at camp. We were just telling her about Greek gods." Percy said.

"That's nice," She turned to me. "but do you know what's better? Being Ro–"

"Shut up, Roman!" both boys said in unison.

Hazel rolled her eyes and looked at me. "I feel really sorry for you. I mean, you're stuck with them to explain everything. I _would _take over, but I don't think they'd appreciate me teaching you about Roman gods, as you can see.

I nodded, she turned to the boys, gave them an angelic smile and started skipping towards the door. When she was gone, the guys resumed telling me about the gods.

Percy started. "So, yeah. Everyone here has at least one parent for a god. Do you know if yours would be a god or goddess?"

"Well, my dad's normal, so I'm assuming my _mom _would be a goddess?"

"Probably. Do you know the gods' names and everything?"

"Yeah. I learned about them last year. So, who's my mom?"

Percy shrugged. "We don't know yet. You need to wait to be claimed."

"Who could it be?"

Leo laughed. "I just hope for you that it's not Hera, because I can't imagine how much it would suck to have her as a mother."

Percy laughed too. "She doesn't have affairs with mortals, stupid. Besides, you don't want to get on her bad side. Once, Annabeth pissed her off and she spent a whole year sending cows after her."

At that point, I was very confused, but I decided that they mustn't like Hera very much.

"Okay, well who, then?"

"With that face, you could easily be a daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy punched Leo in the arm. "Shut up, Leo. Calypso wouldn't like it if she knew you were flirting with the new girl."

"I was just saying."

I sat up. "Can I get up, now?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure, why not? Come outside with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Leo, Bad Boy Supreme. And da ladies love a bad boy. Guys, I am litterally in love with Leo.<strong>

**I AM MAKING THIS OFFICIAL. ALEX'S GODLY PARENT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 10.**

**You now officially have only a few days to guess who it is. Good luck ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**3k+ words. Say _what_? Guys I am so so so sorry for taking this long to update but this chapter took really long. I was going to split it in two but I really wanted to reveal who her mother was at the beginning of the next chapter, so I had to get there.**

**Guest: You may be right. You may be wrong. I love you too!**

**Just a little something:**

**Leo: Hey babe. Is it hot in here, or is it just you?**

**Me: Oh, it's just me.**

**Rick: Leo, stop flirting with the author.**

**Leo: Dude, I'm not flirting with you. I'm flirting with the cute girl over there.**

**Me: I AM the author!**

**Leo: Oh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rick Riordan owns The Seven, Nico, Reyna and Will.**

**I own Alex.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>I Become Psychic

The moment I stepped out of my room, a boy with tan skin and a sunny smile emerged out of the blue. I recognized him from my dream. He was the guy who had come out of the gold cabin.

When he saw me, he frowned. "What are you doing here? I told the girls to keep you in bed for at least another day!" Then he saw Percy and Leo and acted as if everything made sense now. He turned to them and disapprovingly said, "Didn't your girlfriends tell you? She has a serious concussion!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Give it a break, Will. She seems fine, doesn't she? Besides, don't you have an appointment with Death?"

I thought that was a horrible thing to say, but Percy started giggling, along with Leo. Will tried to keep a straight face and crossed his arms.

"Not funny!"

I was confused, but didn't have time to say anything, because Percy grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. When we stepped out the door, I gasped. First of all, the light blinded my eyes. Second of all, the view was beautiful. From where I was standing, I could see a large field with extremely healthy-looking plants and ripe red fruits, which I guessed were strawberries. To the right, I could see stables and a bunch of other buildings that I couldn't identify. Even further behind, I could see the edge of a forest and a beach. A typical camp. Kind of. The only difference was that satyrs were hanging around. Some were playing their reed pipes by the strawberry fields, some were dancing around, while others were chasing elfish-looking girls who frequently turned into trees. I wanted to go explore, but Percy's hold on my wrist forced me to turn around and go the opposite way. He was dragging me towards a small hill and an enormous pine tree, but that's not what caught my eye. What made me stop in my tracks and stare, jaw-dropped, was the forty-feet-tall golden statue.

"Is that–"

Percy looked in the same direction as me and shrugged. "Nah. Ivory. The gold is just paint. She's freaky, isn't she?"

"Who does it represent?"

"Athena. Actually, it's the Athena Parthenos."

I gaped at him. "You've got to be kidding me. Didn't it disappear after the Romans stole it away from the Parthenon?"

"It did. It stayed that way for three thousand years, too. Until last summer."

"What happened last summer? Besides, even if it were found, could you explain how it got here? I mean, wouldn't it be in Rome or Greece?"

Percy grinned. "That would be my awesome girlfriend, Annabeth. I mean, sure, it caused for me and her to fall into Tartarus, for Reyna and Nico to almost get killed a bunch of times, and Nico almost faded into the shadows permanently while shadow traveling in order to get it here, but it's all good now."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. I couldn't tell if he was kidding. If so, he had a crooked sense of humour. Also, I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he mentioned his girlfriend. Before I could reply, he raced to the bottom of the hill, where Leo had already gone. I decided to follow, because I would probably get lost if I didn't. When I got to the bottom, I froze.

Okay, so I could deal with meeting a couple of people from my dream, but seeing all of them together in one place? Definitely weird. I could count eleven of them. First, there was the blond guy with electric blue eyes – Jason – with his arm around Piper's shoulders. They were both talking to the girl with glossy black hair from the gray cabin. Suddenly, she spotted Nico standing beside the sunny dude – Will or something?

She ran up to them, hugged Nico, then looked at both of them curiously. "When did _this _happen?"

Will looked confused. "When did what happen?"

The girl and Nico looked in each other's eyes and had a silent argument before Nico said, "Shut up, Reyna!"

Reyna smiled, wiggled her eyebrows, and ran back to Jason and Piper before Nico could catch her. I let my gaze wander to Percy again. When he had reached the others, he had locked Annabeth in a tight hug and they'd been holding each other ever since. I quickly looked away. Leo and Calypso were holding hands, talking with Hazel and another dude – the Chinese one from my dream. They seemed to be laughing and having a good time, so I decided they looked the friendliest at the moment. I shyly walked up to them.

Hazel spotted me first. "Hey! You're Alex, right?"

I nodded and Leo said, "Oh! Sorry, Alex. I forgot we were supposed to be helping you."

Hazel frowned. "Leo! Didn't you give her a tour of camp? Poor girl, she must be completely lost!"

"Sorry! I was just so excited to see you guys! I've missed my favourite domestic animal!" he said playfully.

The tall guy replied, "Shut up, Valdez!"

"Oh, sorry! Are you mad? Maybe you should turn into an iguana and run away." Then, he did something that shocked me. He burst into flames.

Calypso backed up before turning towards Leo again. "Leo! Seriously? You know how much Frank hates fire!"

Frank crossed his arms. "Yeah, man. Not cool."

Hazel was trying hard not to laugh as she changed the conversation. "So, Leo. Are you going to give Alex a tour of camp, or what?"

Leo – who had extinguished his flames – was about to answer, when Annabeth, who had been a few feet away, perked up. "That's my job! I'll do it!" She grabbed my elbow and pulled me along.

She started talking about the camp and its design and how much it resembled Ancient Greek architecture. She lost me when she started talking about symmetrical buildings, because I really didn't feel like thinking about math.

I started thinking about my dream again. It had to mean something, I was sure of it. I started thinking about the people I had seen at the bottom of the hill. Jason, Percy, Frank, Annabeth, Reyna, Will– I stopped. Someone had been missing. I hadn't seen the girl from the silver cabin, the one with Jason's eyes.

"Alex?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, what was that?"

"I was asking if Percy and Leo had explained everything."

"Yeah. I'm at Camp Half-something, where it's safe for all demigods."

Annabeth smiled. She continued talking, but this time I was paying attention. We had reached the stables, but there weren't any horses in it. No, not horses. Pegasi. They were beautiful and majestic, just standing there, waiting to be taken for a ride. I stopped to pet a completely black one.

The pegasus whinnied, and Annabeth answered, "No, Blackjack."

"You know what he said?"

She shrugged. "No, but usually he's either asking for doughnuts or Percy."

I frowned. It seemed like everyone had inside jokes that I wasn't in on, but now even a _horse _had one with Annabeth. I felt like a complete outsider.

We continued walking and passed by a small building, but Annabeth shot a quick glance towards me and kept walking. She lead me towards a large open area with gates all around. Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping in a corner and there were a bunch of dummies hanging around. I thought it was a strange place, especially with the weapons laying around at the edge.

"This is the arena."

"Arena? You mean like–"

"To fight."

"Ha. Yeah, right. Very funny. Now tell me what it's really for."

Annabeth frowned. "I thought you understood. Percy told me you took the whole thing really well."

"I understand that I'm a demigod. That would make sense, since my father would never tell me anything about my mother. Plus, I've seen the monsters. I have no trouble believing they were after me because I'm special. I've accepted that. But fighting? No way."

"Look, Alex. I understand you're not one for violence. But like you said, you've seen the monsters. How do you think all of us survived until this age? We fought. _Every _one of us. Even the most peaceful-looking ones have had to pick up a weapon and fight for their lives. Don't you see? That's what being a demigod is about. I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. Either you fight, or you die."

"Not me. There's no chance you're going to make me pick up a weapon and fight."

It's too late. Alex, you told Nico you'd seen two monsters. One of them was the hellhound, which Mrs. O'Leary killed. Who was the other?"

I took a shaky breath and told her about Ms. Addison and how she had changed. How she had grown fangs, how her hair had taken fire, how she'd had one donkey leg and one metal brace. Annabeth nodded the whole time, not the least bit surprised.

"How did you get away?" she asked.

"I need to go." I turned around. That girl really scared me. Besides, I could find my own way around this camp.

"Alex, how did you get away?" she asked more firmly. When I didn't turn around, she insisted. "Alex, this is important. You were attacked by an empousa."

So?" I asked.

"Empousai are some of the most dangerous monsters. They have charmspeak."

"Charmspeak. Wow, I'm so scared." I paused. "What the hell is charmspeak?"

"Charmspeak is powerful magic. She could've just told you to stand still while she tore you apart and you would've had no choice but to listen."

"Well, she didn't. Can I go now?"

"How did you get away?" she asked again.

"I killed her, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I found a knife in my dad's office and I threw it at her!" I sat down in the middle of the arena and started sobbing. "I didn't know. I didn't know it was a knife. I was scared and threw the first thing I found. Suddenly, pouf! She was gone."

"It's okay, Alex. It's not your fault. Besides, whether you see that as a good or a bad thing, she isn't gone forever. It might take months or even years, but one day, she'll be back. Monsters are never really gone."

I nodded. I stood up and let Annabeth lead me out of the arena. We walked for a while, but when I saw where we were going, I stopped. I just stopped. I couldn't go any further. There was no way I was going there. Something was terribly wrong about that place and I wasn't about to go back there, even though I'd never really been there in the first place.

When Annabeth noticed I'd stopped, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Annabeth, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

"When you're a demigod, you often have weird dreams. They don't always have the same purposes. Sometimes, they show you glimpses of the future. In important situations, someone might even try to communicate with you via your dreams. In other cases, you might have dreams with a hidden meaning, as if someone was trying to tell you something but they couldn't tell you themselves. Often, gods will do this if they are not aloud to speak with you directly. Why, did you have a weird dream?"

I smiled reassuringly. "No, I was just wondering."

Annabeth didn't seem convinced, but she didn't ask any questions. I was thankful for that. I took a deep breath and faced what was in front of me. Cabins aligned in an omega-shape. If someone had been trying to communicate with me, it wasn't dangerous now. No one would burst out of the cabins and start screaming. It took all of my courage, but I stepped forward.

"This is the cabin area. As you know, everyone here has a god or goddess for a parent. Once you know who it is, you get assigned the cabin that was built for that god." She pointed at the big cabin in the head. "This is Jason's cabin. He's the son of–"

"Zeus. Right? I mean, it's the biggest cabin and it's got lightning flashing across the doors."

"That right! You really _do _know your Greek mythology."

I smiled and pointed to the cabin decorated with flowers and pomegranates.

"What about this one?"

"Hera's. I recommend you stay away from it."

I frowned. That was the one I had run into in order to hide. Besides, why didn't anyone like Hera?

"Does anyone live in it?"

"No. Hera's the goddess of marriage, so she stays faithful to her husband."

I nodded. I ran up to the low cabin with the seashells. "This one is Percy's cabin, right?"

Annabeth looked surprised. "That's right. Poseidon's cabin. How did you know?"

I froze. What had I been thinking? I couldn't tell Annabeth about my dream. "I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess. Plus, he kinda smells like the sea."

Annabeth nodded. She showed me the red cabin. "This is the Ares cabin. You should stay away from that one, too. His children can be rough."

"But Frank seems nice." I blurted out.

"Well, Frank didn't exactly want to have him as a father. Besides, his dad is actually Mars, since he's Roman. So, he doesn't even live in this cabin, except when he's visiting." Then she stopped. "Wait, how did you know?"

I shrugged. "Just a hunch." I had to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Annabeth didn't look like she believed me. "Right." She turned towards the gray cabin. "Anyway, this is my cabin. Athena. It's great, isn't it?"

"Wait, Reyna is Roman, right?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Wouldn't that make her a daughter of Minerva? That isn't possible. Minerva is a maiden goddess." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Why did I have to have such a big mouth?

Annabeth looked at me warily. "She isn't. She's the daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war."

Curiosity took over. "Then shy is she living in your cabin?"

"Well, last summer, she got the blessing of Athena. Plus, Athena, as the Greek goddess of war, is the closest thing there is to Bellona in this camp. So, we made an arrangement and whenever Reyna visits, she's an honorary member of the Athena Cabin. But you're not supposed to know that. Who _are _you?"

I face-palmed myself inside my head. "I don't know. I just get a hunch whenever I'm close to the cabin of someone I've met." Terrible lie.

Annabeth didn't buy it. I could see it in her face. However, she played along. "Okay, then tell me where someone else's cabin is."

I walked up to the golden cabin and said, "This is Apollo's cabin, right? Will lives here."

Annabeth nodded. She pointed to the silver cabin with a wry smile, looking satisfied with herself. I thought about the girl with the black hair, but shook out the thought. I'd never actually met her.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Good. That was a trick question."

"What do you mean?"

"No one lives there. It's the Artemis Cabin. You know, as in the maiden goddess of the hunt?"

"Oh."

That didn't make any sense. I had _seen _the girl walk out of there. She had to have a connection to the cabin. I continued walking, brushing my hand against Will's cabin, not paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Be careful!" she showed me the cabin I had been about to walk beside. It was the small factory. "This is Hephaestus's cabin. You don't want to know what kind of traps they set around it."

"Wait. Everyone in that cabin are siblings, right? So they can't date each other."

"Uh… Duh?"

"Leo and Calypso are dating. But they both live in this cabin. This is the Hephaestus cabin. But if Calypso is THE Calypso, her father would be Atlas." I stated, confused. This situation didn't add up.

"You really _are _good." she smiled. "Leo saved Calypso from Ogygia last year. It's a long story, but when Calypso got to camp, she had nowhere to stay. The gods agreed for us to build cabins for the minor gods, but not for the titans. And you've met Leo. Being the drama queen that he is, he categorically refused to let Calypso sleep in the Big House, where no one else sleeps. He also wouldn't agree to her permanently residing in the Hermes Cabin, so he brought in his dad to fix the problem. Hephaestus literally burst into our council meeting and announced that because Calypso was actually a great mechanic and had won the heart of his favorite child, she was formally invited into his cabin. She's been living there ever since."

"Wow. He must really like her."

"He does. Also, his dad is really cool." Annabeth turned towards the wooden cabin. "Who lives here?"

"Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. I know it doesn't look like it, but she is. Do you know where Nico lives?"

I ran to the obsidian cabin. "Here. Hazel's roman, so I'm guessing she also lives here when she's visiting?"

"That's right. You're catching on fast. And their godly parent is pretty easy, right?"

"Hades."

"I don't know who you are, but you really _do_ know everyone's cabin. I don't believe in the psychic thing, though. I think it's enough visiting for one day, but I really hope that someday you'll trust me enough to tell me how you know this."

I walked around camp for the rest of the day. I watched the Apollo kids doing archery, random campers climbing the lava wall, and a few people canoeing. I didn't feel like joining in, though. I was too shy, and I needed some alone time to think about this crazy day. Sometime, around when the sun started setting, Piper found me and brought me to the mess hall to eat supper. I had to eat at the Hermes table because my mother still hadn't claimed me. Two guys – the cabin counselors – kept bugging me, but I ignored them. I wasn't in the mood. All I could think of was why my mother hadn't claimed me yet. Maybe she didn't want me. Maybe she saw no use in claiming me since I wasn't important. Maybe I even was a disappointment. I wanted to call my dad, because I had a feeling he would know, but Chiron wouldn't let me. He said demigods shouldn't use phones. I was eating in silence, keeping to myself, when suddenly everyone turned towards me. They started whispering among themselves, but I didn't know what was wrong. That's when I noticed I was glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>What?! Is she getting claimed?!<strong>

**I'm sorry. Please don't strangle me! I just needed to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Hopefully, chapter 10 will be a small chapter and I'll be able to post it this week. It won't be before Thursday though.**

**HURRY OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GUESS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! **

**Blue pizza for anyone who gets it right.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, guys. THE revelation. I know you were excited for it.**

**Shadow: Sorry, I know you reviewed a long time ago, but I just realized that I never answered you and felt like I should. You were my first reviewer and your message is what made me want to continue writing. So, thank you.**

**hm123: Thank you so much for your awesome and encouraging feedback! You're amazing and I loved your stories by the way! :P AND WHAT WHERE'S THE TYPO?! *throws herself into River Styx***

**Garrett Jw: Thank you for your repeated reviews! :) I loved reading your guesses ;) Please don't strangle me though!**

**Maleficient9010: Thank you! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Thank you to all the guests who have reviewed and made my day multiple times :) You guys are awesome!**

**Also, I have to give a special mention to my friend and my mom who guessed right :-)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Alexandra and Rose.**

**Florence is a birthday gift to my friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)**

**Rick owns Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>The Hunter

I didn't understand. My mind couldn't register what was happening to me. I looked at my bare arms, which had been covered by an over-size sweatshirt a few moments ago. For a second, I freaked out and wondered why my clothes were gone. Then I realized I could feel smooth fabric over my left shoulder. I looked down. First, I saw my feet. I was wearing Ancient Greek sandals which went up to my knees. Golden bands curled around my legs, glowing with a magical aura. The fabric I could feel on my shoulder was a simple white chiton made out of a light fabric that I could barely feel. No matter how simple, the dress was amazing. A golden belt held the fabric at my waist and a long piece of clothing hung over my shoulder, giving it a bridal feel. The hem of the gown fell loosely in a diagonal V-shape under my knees, and when I lifted my hands up to my head, I could feel a metal laurel wreath, as if I was an Ancient Greek princess. By the looks people were giving me, I might as well have been.

Annabeth turned to Chiron the centaur, our activities counsellor. "Aphrodite?"

Chiron seemed baffled. "I've never seen anything like it."

The director of the camp, Mr. D, looked amused. "My stepmother always loved taking things too far."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked.

"Look at her wrist, fool."

My eyes, along with everyone else's, drifted to my wrist. That's when I noticed the smallest detail. Something no one else would notice unless they concentrated very hard. The moment I saw it, I knew what it meant.

Wrapped around my wrist was the most delicate peacock feather I had ever seen. It wasn't attached and how it stayed in place, I have no idea. It was so discrete, almost as if it was part of my arm. But if there's one thing I knew, it's that it was there and it shouldn't have been possible. I wish Chiron had kept his mouth shut. At least, it would've saved me from the looks I got afterwards.

"All Hail Alexandra Dewitt, daughter of Hera."

Smiles faded, eyes widened, jaws dropped. Chattering stopped, laughing ceased, food fell back into plates. Once again, in _the _place I was supposed to fit in, people were giving me the same looks I'd gotten my entire life. A mix of awe and pity. I knew that not many people liked Hera. I knew she wasn't supposed to have children. Once again, I was the odd man out. Or odd woman out? I couldn't stand it. I thought it would be different here. I could feel the tears filling my eyes and there was only one thing to do. I turned and ran.

I ran until there was nowhere to run to. I went straight for the forest, going around trunks, ducking under branches, jumping over logs. Tears were streaming down my face and nothing would stop me now. Where I was going? Not the slightest idea. How stupid was I? Very. I knew there were monsters roaming around in the forest and didn't have the slightest bit of fighting skills. Still, I continued going forward. I ran past a large pile of rocks, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

After a while, my anger had faded enough for me to slow down. It might have been five minutes since the claiming, but it also could've been a half hour. I was so deep in the woods that I couldn't see a single thing. I was still mad, though. I couldn't just turn around and go back. No, I had too much pride for that. Instead, I took out my dagger. I had retrieved it from the Big House after the tour.

"Celestial bronze," Chiron had said. "will easily slice through metal and kill monsters, but is harmless to mortals."

I hated violence, I really did. But I had to let out my anger somehow. So I started slashing at the high grass, screaming at the top of my lungs. I sliced through a rose bush, from which a girl with elfish features jumped out, yelping.

"Hey!" Part of her hair was missing.

I looked at her incredulously. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm Rose and you just sliced through my bush, thank you very much."

"Your bush? Wha– Oh. You're a wood nymph. That makes sense."

"Yes, I'm a dryad. Now, could you refrain from destroying this lovely forest and stop attacking my cousins? What did they ever do to you?"

"Oh. Right. Um, sorry."

I slumped against a tree and stared into space. No, I wasn't crying. I was done crying. I wasn't the weak little girl I appeared to be. I was the daughter of the queen of gods, after all. What would my mother do? She probably wouldn't just sit there and sulk, but what else could I do? I was born out of an affair that should've never happened. The goddess of marriage and family being unfaithful? I would never hear the end of it. Lost in my thoughts, no longer angry, I curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"Can't be a nymph. A camper, maybe?"

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't think so."

I woke up to the sound of voices around me. The sky was slightly lit, as if it were dawn. How long had I been sleeping? A girl was crouching over me. She had large chestnut brown eyes and a welcoming smile. Her amber hair was shoulder-length and her face had an extra-healthy glow. She was wearing a large black shirt and tight camouflage pants, a silver cardigan wrapped around her waist.

"Hey there. Are you okay? What are you doing so deep into the forest?"

I didn't answer. I sat up, trying to take in my surroundings. A silver tent had been set up a few feet away and a couple of teenage girls were sitting beside it, nursing a large hunting dog. But when I got a better look, I realized it wasn't a dog but a white wolf. However, the girls were acting as if it were totally normal. I looked back at the girl sitting beside me. I considered asking who she was, but I was sick of asking questions. I was sick of being confused and needing other people's help. Thankfully, I didn't have to, because she decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Florence. What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Are you from Camp Half-Blood?"

"I guess so."

"Oh, good. That's where we're going. Want to come with us?"

"I don't know you."

"Oh, right. Well, we're the Hunters of Artemis." She pointed to one of the girls who was talking soothingly to the wolf. "This is Thalia, our lieutenant."

When I saw her, I gasped. It was her. The last part of my dream. The girl with spiky black hair and freckles. The one who had come out of the Artemis cabin. I guess that made sense if she was one of her hunters. I suddenly felt like having all the people of my dream in the same place at once would help me figure out what the dream meant, but I had no intention of going back there.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I think I'll just stay here."

"Nonsense! Come with us. You won't be bothering, I promise."

"I can't go back there."

"Why not?"

"They don't want me."

Florence frowned. "Camp Half-Blood is the place for everyone. I don't see why you wouldn't fit in."

"You've already been there?"

"I was a camper once. A long time ago."

"A long time ago? What do you mean? You're like, fourteen. Fifteen, maybe?"

"Oh, I'm way older than that. Hunters don't age."

"They don't?"

"No. If you pledge your loyalty to Artemis, swearing off boys forever, you will become immortal, unless you fall in battle."

I wrinkled my nose. "Swear off boys? Why would you do that?"

She sighed. "I have a complicated past."

I figured it would take my mind off last night, so I said, "Tell me."

"I was a daughter of Hades. In the 1940s. Do you have any idea how bad the timing was? I arrived at camp in 1942, in the middle of the war. At camp, children of Zeus were more popular than children of Hades. People would look at me with disgust when I walked by, just because I was related to the enemies."

"Related?"

"Yeah. Hitler was the son of Hades. People treated me as if _I _was the one who was killing the jews! I had to find an escape. That's when Artemis popped up and asked me if I wanted to join the Hunters."

"Okay, well... How do I join?"

Florence looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Weren't you telling me that story to convince me to be one of you?"

"No! Don't get me wrong, I love Lady Artemis, but the only reason I joined is because there was no other way to escape the war. I would never admit it to the girls, but this 'No Dating' policy is nearly killing me."

"Please, I really want to!"

"How can your life be so terrible that you need an escape?"

"I'm the daughter of Hera, for the gods' sakes! No one wants to be her child! No one wants to be at a five-meter proximity of her cabin! They hate her, okay? And now they'll just hate me too."

She took a deep breath. "Fine. Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>HERA?! WHAT! <strong>

**Nonono please don't become a Hunter :(**

**Yes, to my friend whose birthday is today, Florence is YOU. Happy Birthday 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here. I'm getting faster ;-)**

**Yeah, I changed the title of the story, but it's still the same story, don't worry.**

**Guest (who is my friend): I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Guest (who said 90% Aphrodite): Thank you so much! By the way, if you want me to recognize you, even if you're a guest, whenever you write a review you can type in a nickname or whatever and if you always use the same one, I'll know it's you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own everything, cuz I'm just awesome like that.**

**Annabeth: You're dumb.**

**Me: _What?! How _dare you insult the creator of you!**

**Annabeth: Technically-**

**Me: If you're about to give a big scientific speech or something, I'm out.**

**Annabeth: Actually, I was just going to say that you're not my creator.**

**Me: I know that. I'm not _dumb._**

**Annabeth: Are you sure?**

**I own Alex.**

**My friend owns/is Florence.**

**Ancient Greeks own Artemis.**

**Rick Riordan owns Thalia, Annabeth and this version of Artemis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>How About No?

"I Alexandra, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

I repeated what Florence had taught me to say five minutes before. Now, Artemis just had to accept my pledge. I figured she would just appear in a flash of silver, or even drop from the sky, riding a shooting star. But what happened next surprised me even more. A twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair walked out of the group of Hunters. She had silvery-yellow eyes and was too pretty to be real.

"No," she said.

My heart thumped in my chest. "What?"

"I Artemis, refuse to let you join the Hunt."

"You _what_?!" I almost choked on the words.

Who did that girl think she was? Artemis? No way. Where did that silly kid get off refusing my pledge? Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and a weight lifted from my head. I touched the top of my hair and felt a branch. I took it out carefully and stared at it. I hadn't realized I was still wearing the clothes my mother had given me. The laurel wreath that had once been solid gold was now an ordinary branch. I stared up at the girl in astonishment.

"My Lady?" Thalia said questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra. I just can't accept your pledge right now. Why don't you try to stay at camp for one summer, and if you still want to join at the end, then we'll see?"

"Why? Why can't I just join now and get it over with?"

"Because you're so young!"

"Like everyone else." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you're also innocent. You hardly understand who you are! I need to give you a chance. Maybe you'll find your purpose in life if you just stay at camp a while longer?"

Thalia jumped in. "My Lady, sorry to interrupt, but we've already accepted girls who didn't even know about camp. Remember Bianca? What's so different about this one?"

"She has such great potential!"

"Like all our other Hunters. There's something more, isn't there?"

The goddess turned to me. "I'm not supposed to tell you this. Whenever heroes learn about their future, they try to change it."

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

"If I let you join the Hunt, my brother will kill me. Your mother too. And probably even Aphrodite, but that's like every time someone joins. I'm sorry, but giving my consent may mean the end of the world."

"Your brother? You mean... Apollo? Why?"

"He hates it when I go against his Oracle's prophecies. Besides, he thinks you're cute." Artemis said with disgust.

"Uhh..." I blushed.

She addressed Thalia. "Okay, enough. Like I said, my father wants me on Olympus before tonight, so I need to go. You must stay at camp until I return. And escort Alex, will you?"

"Yes, My Lady." Thalia answered immediately.

"Oh, and Thalia? Like Poseidon once told his son, 'Brace Yourself'."

"I-I don't understand."

But she was gone. Poof! Vanished. No silver cloud or shooting star. Just gone. One minute she was there, and then she wasn't. Just like that. I was a little disappointed, but when I thought it over, I was relieved. What had I been thinking? Swearing off boys? I may have been shy, but I was also boy crazy.

Florence smiled at me. "Hey, it's okay. Lady Artemis must have a good reason. So are you coming, or what? My brother's waiting!"

We walked to camp, talking aimlessly. Florence told me about Nico and how they were born around the same time but hadn't met until last winter. They got along very well and she used to hate camp, but ever since she'd met him, it wasn't that bad. I gladly listened, without saying anything. I was a great listener. Florence, well, she had way too much to say to even notice how quiet I was.

My thoughts drifted to what Artemis had said about Apollo and the Oracle's prophecies. The Oracle of Delphi? Hadn't she died three thousand years ago? And the end of the world, really?

When we got to camp, I avoided eye contact and hurried over to my new cabin. I went inside and realized something. The cabin was empty. No bed, no bathroom, no furniture. Only a huge statue of Hera in the middle, and a pile of blankets and a mattress in the corner of the room. I figured someone must've brought them there, hoping I would come back. I pulled the mattress behind a column, so it would feel a little more like a small room than a temple. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep, but I wasn't about to step out of the cabin.

A few hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I made no effort to get up and open it, but the door swung open anyway. Annabeth hesitantly walked in.

"Go away," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"You've been alone for almost a whole day. Can't we just talk?"

"Why? Why you, of all people? Piper, I'd understand. Her mom's all about relationships and friendship and stuff. I wouldn't even be surprised if it was Hazel, because she's friendly and energetic and might even understand what I'm living. But you? Of all people, you're the one who seems to hate Hera the most. Didn't she send cows after you or something?" I said, recalling what Percy had said the other day.

She laughed. "True. She also stole Percy away from me for eight months. And I suspect that she did on purpose to make that statue of her fall on me during the Titan War…"

"You're the daughter Athena. Isn't she known for holding grudges?"

"You can't judge someone by their godly parent. After all, you're nothing like your mother."

"But you are, though. You're smart and warlike and love architecture."

"Maybe. But Athena's biggest rival is Poseidon and I'm still dating Percy, aren't I? Plus, my mom's also the goddess of wisdom, and that makes me wise enough to know that you need to talk to someone before you do something stupid like joining the Hunters of Artemis."

I stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Thalia's my best friend. She joined the Hunters because it was… necessary. And honestly, when she did, I felt kind of betrayed. I almost joined, too. A few years ago. But something stopped me."

"More like _someone_, I'm guessing?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Did you know he turned down immortality for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth is awesome. And too smart for her own good.<strong>

**Guys, just one thing. Sometimes, I might make my character be mad at one of Rick's characters, but I'm not hating. Not in a thousand years. I love all of them. Maybe not equally, because LEO, but still, close enough.**

**On a totally unrelated (and kinda random) subject, since we're all fans of PJO and HoO here, I thought I'd ask: Hunters of Artemis swear off BOYS, but can they date girls? I tried to find an answer on internet, but it's kind of unclear. If you know, plz answer in the reviews or PM!**

**Guys, do you know who the actress Claire Holt is? She plays Rebekah Mikealson in Vampire Diaries and The Originals. She also plays Emma in H20. She kinda reminds me of Annabeth, what do you guys think? Just thought I'd mention it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I cried while writing this chapter. :'( SPOILER ALERT!**

**Bad luck Percabeth:**

**Has First Kiss:**** Interrupted by exploding volcano**

**Goes On First Date:**** Attacked by empousai**

**Finally Get Together:**** Thrown into lake by Clarisse**

**Actually Start Dating:**** Hera decides Percy needs a change of scenery**

**Finally Reunited After Eight Months: ****Leo accidentally attacks Camp Jupiter**

**Fall Asleep Together By Accident: ****Grounded by Coach Hedge**

**Together Again On Argo: ****Annabeth has to go on solo quest**

**Both Survive To Find The Mark Of Athena: ****Fall into Tartarus**

***starts sobbing uncontrollably***

**Hades's Daughter: I know right? Don't worry, I would never do that. I love you too!**

**90% Aphrodite: I know right? I tried to find as accurate as possible... And DON'T WORRY I would never do that! Swear off boys? Ew! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, and yes I got all of them haha :)**

**Garrett Jw: It's okay, I tried to make it tricky :) And thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: (Sorry for not writing a funny conversation, but I'm tired so next time)**

**I own Alex and Rick owns Annabeth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>I Hear The Stories

I was wrong about Annabeth. She wasn't scary. She wasn't too serious. She wasn't boring. She was just a troubled kid. I used to think I had a suckish life, but compared to her, it was nothing. We talked for a long time and she told me about herself.

Right from the start, Annabeth's father didn't want her. He asked her mother, Athena, to take her in and raise her but she couldn't because demigods aren't supposed to grow up on Mount Olympus. So, Athena left poor little baby Annabeth alone with a crazy professor. When she was a little older, her father got married and had two kids. They all kept their distances from her and she couldn't play with her brothers, because she was a demigod and supposedly a threat to the family.

"… and then I ran away. I mean, I couldn't stay there! They didn't want me!" Annabeth was saying with tears in her eyes. "That's when I found Luke and Thalia. They were demigod runaways, such as myself. They took me in after I mistook them for monsters and assaulted them with a hammer."

"A hammer?" I asked with disbelief. A seven-year-old had survived on her own with only a hammer as a defence?

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled nostalgically. "They took me in and cared for me. We stayed alone for a while, moved around, fought monsters, until Grover found us."

"Who's Grover? And Luke?" I looked at Annabeth, who looked like I'd just kicked her in the stomach. "Sorry! I didn't mean to–"

"No! No, it's okay. As I was saying, Grover found us and took us to camp." She said, her voice quavering.

"That's not all, is it? He took you to camp, but?"

"But what?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Okay, well he _did _make a few wrong turns and we ended up in a Cyclops lair. We barely made it to camp."

"But you did. Right? You're here, so you made it."

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, we did. But only because Thalia stayed behind and gave her life to save us."

"_Thalia_?! B-but I saw her! She was standing right in front of me a few hours ago! I'm not crazy! Am I?"

"Re-lax! You're not crazy! Thalia's father, Zeus–"

"Zeus? Okay, I have a question. It may or may not be random. Are Jason and Thalia related?"

"No, why would you think that? I mean, I totally didn't _just _tell you that they have the same father!" She said sarcastically.

I laughed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I _know _they're related, but do they also have the same mother? Or do all children of Zeus have electric blue eyes?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't know. I haven't seen many. But Jason and Thalia _are _one hundred percent related. That's a totally different story, though."

"Okay, go on with your story and the dead-but-not-dead-Thalia, then."

"Right before she died, Thalia's father turned her into a tree."

"A _tree_?"

"Well, yeah. For many years, her tree provided magical borders for camp, but a while back, it got poisoned and Percy, Tyson, Clarisse and I went on a quest to find The Golden Fleece and heal the tree. When we placed it on the tree, though, it did more than just heal the tree. It brought Thalia back to life."

And so Annabeth went on telling me crazy nonsense, yet I believed every word she said. She told me how she retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, found The Golden Fleece, got kidnapped by a manticore, naviguated The Labyrinth and found Daedalus; won a war against the titans in New York City, looked for her boyfriend for eight months, found the Athena Parthenos and defeated Gaea and the giants. Crazy? Yeah. Believable? Of course.

So in about an hour, I learned about everything that had been going on at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter – a camp for roman demigods – for the last five years or so. It got me wondering if that was what I was getting into. If so, was that what I really wanted? Yes, definitely. I may have been reluctant to use a weapon, but I was a sucker for adventure.

That's also when I realized how much Annabeth had been through. And all of the others. Jason and Percy were taken away from their lives and all their memories had been stolen; Frank lost his whole family and lived for months holding on to a piece of wood that determined how he would die; Annabeth spent eight months looking for her boyfriend and when she finally found him, they fell into Tartarus together; Reyna had lost everything three times over but still stood up straight; Will had been forced to become counsellor after so many of his cabin mates died in the war; Thalia had given up boys forever in order to escape a prophecy and helped all her friends save the world and received no recognition whatsoever; Leo lost his mother because of Gaea, had always been the seventh wheel and died trying to get to the girl he loved while saving the world; Calypso had fallen in love with every hero she came across and then got her heart broken for _three thousand years_; Piper had fake memories of a relationship with Jason; Nico had been taken out of his century, lost his sister and kept his darkest secret to himself all his life; and Hazel had _died_ to save the world and then came back in an unfamiliar place with a dangerous curse and her old boyfriend's look-alike to deal with. Yeah, Annabeth liked to talk a lot.

But all those stories… They made me wonder who I was and if I was really cut out to be a hero. All these people… They'd been through so much and I cried because I didn't have a perfect family. _Oh, right. Hera, goddess of family and marriage, _I thought.

"Maybe we should go see Chiron. He think it's time for you to call your dad." Annabeth finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>Character development :) Kind of. Don't worry, the intrigue starts in the next chapter :)<strong>

**I still wanna know the answers to the Hunters question please!**

**Until next time, enjoy reading and blue cookies. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, but it was my exam period :/**

**Oh, how I love studying! HAHAHA...no.**

**I tried to make everyone talk (very hard task) and to develop personalities a little bit, so I hope you enjoy!**

**90% Aphrodite: Thank you so much! And STAHP. Don't bring back the bad memories :'( I WAS SO MAD WHEN THE SERIES ENDED ASDFGHJKL! I still can't believe they're over! I mean, how can they end like that? Not okay.**

**TigerL1ly81: Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard right. You wish for Leo? You see, we must clear something up here... LEO IS MINE! (We're getting married soon) No seriously, thank you so much and you made me laugh so hard! Sorry for the (almost) impossible things that have been happening, but it WILL be explained.**

**Kaylee13133: You've never seen a child of Hera because she's not supposed to have children. As the goddess of marriage, it wouldn't look good if she cheated on Zeus. Thank you, I'm really glad you like it! :)**

**Hades's Daughter: I cried too! Thank you, I love you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hmm... This is... Complicated... You see, my friends and I have kidnapped the HoO characters... It was a perfect plan, really.**

**Leo: Hell yeah! Shishkabobness (that's me!) drove Festus all the way to Ogygia and picked up me and Calypso!**

**Calypso: Festus kept creaking and squeaking, and we were very high up.**

**Thalia: I feel you! That's why I rode on Mrs. O'Leary's back.**

**Frank: I turned into a dragon and carried Hazel, but-**

**Hazel: You almost freaking dropped me!**

**Frank: Sorry! Don't hit me!**

**Piper: Jason flew me and he didn't drop me.**

**Jason: Cuz I'm awesome like that.**

**Percy: Pfft. I got to shadowtravel with Hades's daughter. (my friend)**

**Tyson: I rode Rainbow!**

**Nico: I shadow travelled myself and Apollo's daughter. (my other friend)**

**Will: I took my dad's sun chariot and gave a lift to Reyna.**

**Reyna: Next time, learn how to drive, please.**

**Rick Riordan: If you guys don't come back now, I will write an ending where you all die! *evil laugh***

**Everyone: Sorry, Uncle Rick! *hurry back***

**Well. Guess it's just me, then. Rick owns everyone but Alex. I own Alex. (duh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>Apparently, No One Cares What I Think

I was eager to get back to the Big House, because I could finally call my dad and I really had to tell him about that cab driver…

Unfortunately, I never got there. After being attacked by an _empousa_, running away from home, getting chased by a hellhound, reaching a weird camp, passing out for a week, discovering that Greek mythology was real, seeing my dream come true, getting claimed by Hera and almost joining the Hunters of Artemis, I thought I'd finally found some peace. But like every time I'd dared to believe that, the gods proved me wrong.

We were casually walking by the arena, chatting and laughing, when Annabeth smiled at one of the campers and waved her over. Big mistake.

"Hey, Rachel!"

A freckled girl walked over, smiling. She brushed her hand through her tangled red curls and turned her deep green eyes towards me. Suddenly, her smile faded and her features went slack. She opened her mouth and green mist poured out, swallowing me. I looked at Annabeth, but she looked just as shocked as I was.

"_Olympus shall stir upon arrival of the mysterious child,"_Rachel let out in a deep, raspy voice that couldn't be hers.

"_Princess shall order her blood's bodies piled,"_I decided that the voice was coming from deep down her throat.

"_Backed up by twelve, innocence turned to guilt, charm to power,"_At this point, Annabeth had to hold Rachel in place so she wouldn't fall.

"_Reunion of the most powerful heroes shall guarantee a tomorrow,"_Rachel shook off Annabeth's hands and marched forward.

She grabbed my shoulders. "_Earth sunk into eternal sorrow."_

I watched as the mist slowly made its way back into Rachel's mouth. She closed her mouth and collapsed. Percy, who had been training in the arena, rushed over. He helped her up to her feet, but he had eyes only for Annabeth.

"What happened?" he sounded worried.

"I-I…" Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think she just gave a prophecy, but–" She looked at me.

"What? Don't look at me! I have no idea what's going on!"

"The Oracle hasn't spoken through Rachel for a whole year. Are you sure it was a prophecy?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Green mist, creepy voice, unpleasant predictions. Need anymore proof?" Annabeth forced a laugh, but I could see that she was shaken up.

The next few minutes were a blur of orange t-shirts, screams and steps. I found myself being dragged to the Big House, but it wasn't to call my dad. Annabeth called it a council meeting. We were sitting around a ping-pong table, Chiron and Mr. D in the head. A bunch of campers were sitting around the table, including the Romans.

I spotted Rachel at Chiron's left and she mouthed, "Sorry!" with an apologetic smile. I nodded and turned towards Mr. D, who had spoken up.

"An amazing thing has happened," he drawled. "The Oracle has spoken a prophecy, blah blah, and being the stupid mortals that you are, you will try to figure out why instead of just accepting it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a card game to attend to." he got up and left.

I stared at him in astonishment, wondering why he was the camp director if he couldn't care less about us, but everyone else just rolled their eyes. Chiron took over.

"Right. As we all know, The Oracle of Delphi fell silent last summer for no apparent reason. Today, we have several witnesses claiming to have seen Rachel recite a prophecy, but only two having heard the prophecy. Care to fill us in?" he looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled uneasily. "Actually, I don't think this prophecy was for me. I'm not sure if The Oracle is only asking for a quest, or if it was supposed to be The Third Great Prophecy. Whatever it was, I think Alex should recite it."

I stared at her in shock. How could she possibly put this on me? Even if I tried, I probably wouldn't remember half of it. Couldn't Rachel do it? I mean, it was _her _prophecy, wasn't it?

"Alexandra?"

I took a deep breath. "I can try."

"_Olympus shall stir upon arrival of the mysterious child,_

_Princess shall order her blood's bodies piled._

_Backed up by twelve, innocence turned to guilt, charm to power._

_Reunion of the most powerful heroes shall guarantee a tomorrow,_

_Earth sunk into eternal sorrow."_

I'm not sure how I did it. The words kind of just flew out of my mouth, as if they were a text I had memorized. Everyone was looking at me, but it wasn't because I had memorized the whole thing. It was because of the prophecy. Something about it made everyone uneasy.

"Hey, guys! Chill! If this really _is _the next Great Prophecy, then it might not happen for another few decades, right? Why don't we just let the future demigods of the world deal with this, huh?" Leo said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not so sure. There has to be a reason why the Oracle chose this moment to speak the prophecy. Maybe something or someone set it off."

Piper nodded. "I don't think it was random either. I mean, everything seems so calculated. The Oracle staying silent for so long but suddenly deciding to sprout the Third Great Prophecy in front of a new and confused camper."

"Maybe we should try to find out what the prophecy means. It could be helpful." Jason cut in.

"'_Olympus shall stir upon arrival of the mysterious child.' _That could be Alex." Will noted.

The mention of my name startled me. "What? Me? No! No way! I don't even know what's going on! Remind me why I'm here already?"

"You're here because you're the head counsellor for the Hera Cabin. As for why you, it's because you were there when it all started, I'm guessing." Thalia answered.

"It was a coincidence. I was just in the right place at the right moment, that's all." I replied.

Will shook his head. "It's more than that. You spent a whole week in the infirmary and honestly, you weren't doing very good. Calypso and I thought it was best to not worry anyone, but I think it's important now."

"What?" I panicked. "What's wrong with me?"

"That's the thing. We don't _know_. You were never really asleep. You were unconscious, though. I know I'm not making any sense, but all your vital signs said you were in a coma, even though you were awake. Not aware of what was happening, but awake. You were delirious and kept repeating parts of phrases in Ancient Greek. I think your mind was asleep, but someone was talking through you. That made you a mystery to us."

Annabeth suddenly seemed extremely interested. "Parts of phrases? Like what?"

"Min katigoreíte gia ména… Tha éprepe na gnorízei kalýtera… Den eíste kalýtera eísai… Tiilíthio prágma pou prépei na kánete…" Everyone turned towards Calypso, who had just entered the room.

Somehow I knew that what she had just said meant, 'Don't blame it on me… You should have known better… You're no better… What a stupid thing to do…' As if _that _helped me. It didn't make much more sense in English.

Calypso blushed. "Sorry. I was walking by and heard the conversation – I was _not _eavesdropping – and couldn't resist jumping in. I really hate being left out of council meetings. Can't I represent the titan kind or something?"

Chiron nodded slowly. "Fine. You can stay. As for those phrases, do you know why she was saying them?"

"I'm not sure. She kept changing her voice, as if she was mimicking a man and a woman's conversation."

"Maybe someone was trying to pass a message." Hazel jumped in.

"I think I would know if someone was using me as a messenger." I interrupted.

Rachel shrugged. "Not necessarily. Every time the Oracle speaks through me, I don't remember it afterwards."

Percy spoke up. "There's something else, though. Isn't there? I mean, Alex was claimed by _Hera_. No one here can tell me they're not wondering what the Hades happened and why the goddess of marriage would ever cheat her wedding. Doesn't that make Alex a mysterious child?"

Everyone looked at Percy in shock, as if they couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Wow," Frank said under his breath.

"Unbelievable," Thalia muttered.

"I must be dreaming," Hazel whispered.

"Damn," one of the twins from the Hermes Cabin said.

"I have never heard something so intelligent come out of your mouth, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth announced before taking his hand.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. How long have you guys been planning this reaction?"

Hazel shrugged. "Almost a year. It took a really long time before you actually said something smart enough to make it funny."

Chiron chuckled. "Okay, children. Back to our problem. How are we going to respond to the prophecy? Should we act, or should we wait? What are we going to tell the other campers? If anyone knows any helpful information, now would be the time to communicate them."

I shifted uneasily in my seat, remembering what Artemis had told me. I was debating whether or not I should tell them about it, when Thalia made that decision for me.

"In the woods, when we found Alex, Lady Artemis started acting all weird. Alex tried to join the Hunt, but Artemis refused. She said something about going against the Oracle's prophecy."

Everyone turned to me, expecting an explanation. I shrugged, because I really didn't know what it had meant. Everyone started talking at once, until finally they seemed to have reached an agreement.

"So, Alex will lead a quest." Reyna concluded.

"Wait, what? When did I say I was okay with this?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. We will announce these developments at tonight's campfire, where you may choose your two companions." Chiron announced.

"Hold on," Frank interrupted. "_Backed up by twelve... _Is it possible that–"

"No way!" Percy cut him off. "Seven was risky, but twelve? Are you out of your mind?"

"I think Frank may be right." Hazel jumped in. "Plus, it says the most powerful heroes. There has to be more than three of those!"

"More than two," I corrected her. "Because I sure as hell am not a hero!"

"Twelve," Annabeth processed the information. She then turned to Chiron. "Suicide mission?"

"Most probably," Leo answered.

"I do not like this one bit, but the traditional three-person quest may be overrated. You guys _did _all come back alive after last year's quest." Chiron decided.

"_Excuse me?!" _Leo pretended to be offended.

Calypso squeezed his hand. "You're here now. That's what counts."

"It is settled. Alexandra Dewitt, you have been honored with a quest. The details shall be settled at the campfire tonight." Chiron said.

"So, I'm a new camper who barely understands what's going on, I was just placed as head counselor of a cabin by default, and now you're telling me I have to lead twelve powerful demigods on a quest that probably means our death? Geez, what an honor." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! A QUEST! FINALLY!<strong>

**Sorry, the prophecy kinda sucked, but it was the best I could do.**

**Emma Stone as Rachel. Yes or No? I think she'd be okay, besides the fact that she's a little too old. What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter. Sorry.**

**Guest: Thank you and you will know what happens next right now. :) If you want me to recognize you, you can sign a random name and I'll address you by that name.**

**Hades's Daughter: Thanks hahaha! I'm glad that I'm your idol! :)**

**TigerL1y81: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Garret Jw: Thank you, it means so much to me :)**

**So, Valentine's day is tomorrow, and I just thought I'd warm everyone's heart by saying these amazing pick-up lines.**

**Jason: When I'm around you, sparks fly.**

**Frank: Girl, you make me an animal.**

**Annabeth: Recent studies show that we should date.**

**Leo: Is it hot in here, or is it just you?**

**Piper: Babe, you're charming.**

**Nico: You're drop-dead gorgeous.**

**Percy: Hi, I'm Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own the amAzing and shishkaboby Alex.**

**Rick owns my acuteable (a mix of cute and adorable) boyfriend (Leo) and all the other characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>It All Makes Sense

No matter how much I protested, Annabeth dragged me to the campfire that night. That night, Rachel would recite the prophecy. That night, Chiron would announce a quest. That night, I would choose the quest members. That night would be the end of my life as I knew it.

The amphitheatre was already full and the campfire had turned bright red –reflecting the campers' excitement – so I figured rumors travelled fast. Everyone knew something big was going on, but only a few actually knew what it was. The Apollo campers started off the sing-along, but it was obvious that they weren't really into it. Everyone was anticipating Chiron's news.

When the last song ended, Chiron trotted to a spot beside the campfire. He tried to say something, but everyone started talking all at once. They were whispering, but try talking over two hundred excited whispers. The old centaur cleared his throat, made hand signals and asked for silence with a booming voice, but nothing worked. Finally, he took an arrow from the quiver hanging over his shoulder. I watched as he dipped it in the flames, lighting up the tip. Slowly, he grabbed his bow and launched the arrow upward, in a straight line.

There was a collective gasp as everyone looked up at the sky, the flaming arrow sailing higher than it should've been able to. Suddenly, it exploded and the sky went dark again. The campers had grown silent and the fire, a pale shade of blue.

"Finally I get your attention. You see, The Oracle of Delphi has issued The Third Great Prophecy. We have concluded that–"

"Please tell me it's not another war!" someone complained.

Annabeth stood up. "It's not another war. At least, we don't think so. We just know that it's happening right now. The prophecy is–"

"Let me," Rachel interrupted.

She recited the whole prophecy without hesitating, which was impressive considering she didn't remember saying it. An uncomfortable silence followed, as if the campers weren't sure what to think of it.

"So, who is it about?" an Aphrodite child asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe Jason! He was mysterious when he got at camp!" someone else called out.

"No, it's not about me. We already know who it's about, we just wanted to discuss the problem here because we thought everyone should have a say on who is going on the quest." Jason replied.

"Who is it, then?" the same person asked again.

"Me," I said without thinking. "It's about me."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course, _honey_. You do know that being the daughter of the queen of the gods doesn't make you all superior, right? Besides, _Hera_? Really? What are you going to do? Save the world by summoning peacocks?"

"Shut it, Drew." Piper snapped. "She's right. It _is _about her."

"The prophecy basically says that twelve powerful demigods are going to save the world, I think. So, who should go?" Thalia asked.

"Actually," Calypso jumped in. "it says _backed up _by twelve. Which means that if Alex is leading the quest, she has to choose twelve people to go with her. That makes thirteen people."

"I think Percy should go! I mean, he's never failed to save us before!" a guy screamed out.

"Aw, come on! It's not my turn anymore! Let someone else risk their life for once!" Percy complained.

"What about Leo? And Piper? I think we all agree that The Seven should go!" a Hephaestus kid yelled.

"All right. The Seven, but who else? We're still missing five people." Reyna said.

She was surprised by a couple of campers saying, "You! You should go! You're a hero, too!"

People kept arguing on who else should go. I think they agreed that Nico was also part of the quest, but I wasn't listening anymore. Everyone could argue all they want, but in the end, it was my choice. I felt like I already knew who would be coming, like a little piece of information tugging at the back my mind. I was missing something. Something important.

I thought back to my dream that I'd had a few nights back. The campers screaming out something I couldn't hear. Only now, I realized that I knew what they had been saying.

I started laughing. Not a happy laugh, but a crazy laugh. The laugh of a madman who just realized the sky was blue. People turned towards me, probably wondering what the Hades was wrong with me.

"It all makes so much sense!" I exclaimed. "Jason, Son of Jupiter, power over the wind and lightning. Percy, Son of Poseidon, power over water and horses. Frank, Son of Mars, shape-shifter. Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, incredibly smart and always has a plan. Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, great leader and can share her power. Will, Son of Apollo, healer. Thalia, Hunter of Artemis, awesome hunting senses. Leo, Son of Hephaestus, power over fire and amazing builder. Calypso, Daughter of Atlas, caring, loving and can do just about anything. Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, powerful charmspeak. Nico, Son of Hades, power over the dead and shadowtravel. Hazel, Daughter of Pluto, power over riches, underground places, and The Mist."

Everyone gave me blank stares, so I continued. "Six boys, six girls. Each has their own personality, their own way of thinking, and their own special powers. They've all been blessed, and they might not look like much as individuals, but as a team, they'd be deadly. If I were a daughter of Hephaestus, I might say they're all essential parts of a machine, or if I were a daughter of Athena, I would say they're like pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together in order to form an image. My point is, there was never a choice. It's been them all along. We just didn't know it yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. I've never seen Alex talk so much. HER DREAM IS FINALLY MAKING SENSE! YAY!<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Until next time, enjoy blue waffles, I guess.**

**Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. Either I'm getting faster or I just have absolutely no life. Chapter 15, guys!**

**Happy Valentine's day for real!**

**90% Aphrodite: Thank you so much and HELL YEAH ITS SPOOKY!**

**awesomeness: Thanks!**

**i hates everythi: Thank you, and I will. (PS: why that name?)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Alexandra.**

**Rick Riordan shares Hera with the Ancient Greeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>Lovely Encounter In The Mirror

I woke up on the cold marble floor of my cabin. I was just a few inches away from my mattress, so I figured I must've rolled off during the night. I groaned and sat up, shivering.

"You know, Mom… Next time you might want to have a bed installed in your cabin. And how is it so cold? Its like, eighty degrees outside!" I said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, something I the corner of the room caught my eye. I carefully made my way around the imposing statue that was sitting in the middle of the room, and gasped. On the wall that had once been bare, a three-feet tall mirror was set. On the top of the frame, a beautiful bronze peacock rested, its tail sticking out from the bottom of the frame. All around, delicately carved flowers and pomegranates rested. A gift from my mother.

I turned towards the statue of Hera. "Okay. Seriously? You can't be bothered to give me a bed, but you take the time to send me a _mirror _instead?"

"I can't appear to you through a bed, darling." A feminine voice startled me.

I turned around and looked in the mirror, but this time, a beautiful woman with long, caramel locks was smiling back at me. She had a warm smile, but you could see her stare into the distance, as if she was remembering a whole lot of pain and suffering. The light danced off her jade green eyes, eyes that I knew too well. I knew them because they were mine. This woman looked exactly how I would look in a dozen years. I knew she wasn't me, so only one thing was possible.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Alexandra. How are you?"

I forced a laugh. "Great. I'm leading thirteen demigods to an almost certain death and we're leaving _this afternoon_ even though we have no idea where we're going, why we're going and what we're doing. Like I said, I'm great."

"And that's why I'm here," the goddess announced. "I'll answer any questions you have."

"_Any_?" I asked hopefully.

"I can try."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and continued. "Everyone keeps saying that you're not supposed to have children. You're the goddess of marriage, which means you respect your marriage and have children with Zeus only. I think. But I'm here. So, my question is; why?"

Hera smiled sadly. "Once upon a time, yes. I was the ideal wife who respected her marriage and never had affairs. Even Zeus respected it. For the first three-hundred years, at least. That's when everything started to go wrong. He started to do as he pleased, picked up the first mortal he found and had children. I'm not sure if he did it to feel desired, to have powerful children, or to make me jealous. I used to put up with it. Of course, I would get mad and punish his mortal conquests, but I never dared to contradict _him. _I was scared of what he would do, I guess. So, you can imagine my joy when my three brothers made a pact not to have children anymore. However, it did not last long. About seventeen years ago, when Jason was born, I found out that Zeus also had another child. Thalia, who was already six at the time."

"Why does that have anything to do with me?" I interrupted.

She pretended not to hear me. "I was extremely pained, because I had really believed my husband could change. So, I went to cry in a familiar place, a place that felt like home. Gotham Hall, where people worship me the most."

"That's where Dad works!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed," she sighed dreamily. "In fact, that's where I met him. He was taking notes, analyzing what had to be done before they could welcome another couple, I'm guessing. Then he saw me, sobbing in a corner. He approached me and even managed to comfort me. We slowly became friends, and I was happy for the first time in thousands of years. We were just friends. It was never supposed to be more than that. But after four years, he knew everything about me, I knew everything about him and I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life."

"So, he knew who you were?"

"Of course. There's a reason why he named you Alexandra."

"Was is the name of a hero or something?"

Hera looked at me in disbelief. "Don't you know your history? You were named after the greatest leader of Ancient Greek times, Alexander The Great. Your name means; Leader of Mankind."

"Oh," I blushed and tried to change the subject. "So, what happened next?"

"The inevitable. I fell in love. This beautiful mortal man managed to steal my heart and I went against everything I ever believed in because I could."

"But… Doesn't that kind of ruin the whole purpose of being the goddess of marriage? Wouldn't your powers be taken away or something?" I wondered.

"I'm the queen of the gods. Who's going to take away my powers?" she laughed.

"So… You're telling me there were absolutely no consequences?"

She shrugged. "Well, obviously there was. Or else you wouldn't be getting ready for a quest, would you?"

"Okay… Well, care to enlighten me as to what the prophecy means?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what it means. I can only tell you why you're going on this quest." Hera answered. "You see, all the gods – including me – swore on the River Styx that we would claim our children by the time they turned thirteen. It shouldn't have been a problem for me. When Percy Jackson made this request, he wasn't targeting me, of course, but it caused me many problems. You see, Zeus didn't know about your existence before two days ago, before I was forced to claim you. Now, there is no ceasing his rage. Olympus has already started splitting up. War is stirring. Not just between the gods, but between demigod children who will be forced to choose their parents' sides. If you and your friends do not stop this, I will be forced to lead an army against my own husband."

"Stop it? How?"

"That is up to you." She replied calmly.

"Okay, but what do you mean, Olympus is splitting up?"

She sighed. "Minor gods and goddesses have already started taking sides and it won't be long until my closer family does too. But what really scares me is that other people will get involved. If you don't hurry, things could get out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I must go, now, Alexandra. Take me with you if you wish."

"Wait! What do you mean, 'things could get out of hand'?" I yelled. "You can't just leave! How am I supposed to take you with me?"

But she was gone. I was staring at a teary image of myself with messy hair. I stomped my foot and let out a scream of frustration. I tried to call her back, but no luck. Finally, I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

I sat down on the floor and looked up at the statue, until I heard a conch horn blow. It was breakfast time. I jumped up, grabbed the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts that a camper had laid out at the entrance of my cabin and ran my fingers through my hair. I made a mental note to buy a hairbrush at the camp store and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>We finally (kinda) know what's going on!<strong>

**Hera is described differently in all the books, so I decided to make her how I wanted. She's a goddess, so she can look how she wants, right? I decided to make her appear the same way she would have when she had Alex, so they look very similar.**

**I know people see Hera as mean and stuff, but in the series, she's also described as very motherly and she's also the goddess of family, so... **


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY! Umm yeah. It's been almost three weeks, but I have a good reason! Honestly, I really don't, but... Please don't hit me!**

**If I'm 100% honest, I think it's because I only got 1 review for my 15th chapter and it kinda discouraged me... BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP. For all I know, nobody could be reading this. I'm writing this for fun, but if someone really IS reading this, please leave a review because it makes my day and makes me want to continue writing.**

**Lizze: Thank you, and about who I'm going to ship Alex with, that is for me to know and for you to find out. Also, if you watch Doctor Who, as River Song would say, "Spoilers."**

**JOBLOE: Uhh... yeah. If you actually took time to read the story, you wouldn't have to invent compliments. I don't know why I'm responding, because you won't even read this. -.- **

**Disclaimer:**

**You see, I recently joined this IG family, where we roleplay for PJO and HoO. I rp as Calypso, so does that make her mine?**

**Rick: No. -.-**

**Me: Yesh.**

**Rick: Calypso, tell her that she's not you.**

**Calypso: Oh, but she IS me. I actually really like this IG family. They call me Caly and I am roleplayed by my evil alter ego.**

**Me: That would be me.**

**I own Alex and the Argo IV. (kind of, I'm not sure) Rick Riordan owns Leo, Calypso, Festus and the idea of the Argo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: <strong>Festus the Transformer

After breakfast, Leo took me with him to get our ride ready. I wasn't good with mechanics or anything, but I'd asked if we had a lift for the quest and when Jason tried to answer, Leo shushed him and said I had to see to understand.

We walked all the way to one side of the beach, where a bunch of boats from different eras were docked. I could see a few Greek triremes, caravels and even cruise ships. Some of them were pretty neat, but Leo kept going, as if they weren't good enough for him.

"And this is the Argo IV!" Leo announced once he'd finally stopped.

I looked where he was pointing and saw a huge bronze warship with a dragon masthead. It must've been at least two-hundred feet long and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Woah," I gasped. "Is it named after Jason's ship from Ancient Greek times?"

"Yeah. The first one I built got destroyed at the end of our quest last summer. And we had an _incident _– that shall not be spoken of – with the Argo III."

Leo lead me to the ship with a proud grin on his face. I got a feeling that this ship must have been one of his life's greatest accomplishments and I was really eager to visit it. I looked at him skipping across the deck, as if he'd just come back home after a long time away. He spread out the sails and did a little victory dance. It was very amusing and I could've watched him all day, but something caught my eyes.

"Uh… Leo? What's wrong with your sails?" I questioned.

I touched the corner of the fabric and admired the fine embroidery that had been etched on the edge, some extremely amazing handy work. I watched as Leo's expression went from pride to horror.

"Shhh! We don't talk about that here!"

"Wha–" I was interrupted by Calypso, who'd just burst out from the control room.

Leo face palmed himself as Calypso started rambling. "It's lovely, isn't it? I told Leo it would be prettier if he let me decorate the sails! I'm glad you like it! You see, it took me a while, but I finally convinced him that everyone would be glad to have fancy sails. It wasn't a hard job, really. I just had to get silk string, and a few more supplies and then I could start. So, first I–"

"Calypso. That's great and everything, but–" Leo tried to get her attention.

"He really isn't happy about it. He says it's an insult to his virility. I really don't know what he means. I think a man who approves of embroidery is very – what is the modern term for it?"

Leo jumped in. "I believe the modern term for it is "sexy". Now, are you done the finishing touches? That's what you were here for, right?"

"All done. But, I really think that the boat looks better with–"

This time, Calypso was interrupted by squeaking and creaking. I jumped back when I realized that the dragon masthead was moving. I looked at Calypso and Leo, but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. Leo was looking at Calypso as if to say, _See? _But she just waved it off.

"Don't worry, Festus. You look great." she said.

"Um… Your masthead is alive? And you can speak with it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Leo calls it Creak and Squeak. He taught me a few months ago, but it's basically just Morse Code."

"Hey! Don't be giving away my secrets!" Leo said dramatically. "Speaking of Festus, I'm going to pack him back into his original form so that I can work a few tweaks."

"What do you mean, his _original _form?" I questioned.

"Okay, you see… since this may be too much to understand for your small and undeveloped mind, I'll try to simplify it. Do you know about Transformers? They're cool, right?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. I guess."

"Well now forget about that, because what I'm about to show you is a million times better." He went into the control room and ran out just as fast, screaming, "RUN!"

I bet Calypso knew the drill, because she obliged immediately. Leo and I followed her, and soon we were back on earth. We were all panting, but Leo still had a proud grin spread across his face.

Calypso, still out of breath, crossed her arms. "Leo! You have to stop doing that! You have a control panel to set it off from a safe distance."

"But what's the fun in that?"

They went on arguing this way, but I was too busy watching what Leo had set off. Slowly, the two-hundred-feet long trireme was folding, piling and compressing into a smaller – but still huge – bronze body. The masthead of the ship made its way to the front of the body, until finally, what had once been a ship was a sixty-feet long dragon automaton with wings. I watched as the dragon landed a few feet away from me. He almost looked annoyed as he blew a white-hot column of flames into the air, stopping the couple's useless bickering.

"He – he was a ship. Then he was a dragon. Where did our ride go?" I asked, bewildered.

Leo opened up a panel in the dragon's hide and started tinkering. "When I found Festus in the woods, almost two years ago, he had a function to be compiled into a suitcase. When I built his new body and found Ogygia for the second time, I realized that I really had to use the magic raft to leave the island. Finally, I modified the suitcase function so that Festus could be linked to the magic raft, enabling Calypso and I to leave together. Anyway, when we got back, I figured out a way to link Festus to something bigger, like the Argo III, which was already in construction. Considering the Argo III's fate, you can see that it didn't work out very well. However, I managed to make it work for the Argo IV, with a little help from the Hecate Cabin. And finally, our ride is ready." He concluded as he stepped away from the dragon.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh, just a few tweaks here and there. Now we have fourteen rooms."

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah. Annabeth gets frustrated whenever something isn't symmetrical. Besides, we never know what we might need an extra room for."

And so we walked back towards the Big House, where the others should've been, doing last minute preparations. Everything would've gone as planned, too, if it hadn't been for the monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. It's my birthday in less than a month! Imma eat me some blue cookies. I also want to get a Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter shirt, as well as Doctor Who merchandise. The thing is, I can't find a Camp Jupiter shirt where the writing is actually gold, and not yellow. If you guys find anything, could you send me the link by PM or review? Thank you, I appreciate it! :D<strong>

**I recently discovered Shawn Mendes and he is freaking talented. Right now, I'm obsessed with him, Fall Out Boy, and Beyonce. Don't even ask me why. Listen to Something Big by Shawn Mendes. IT IS AN ORDER, NOT A SUGGESTION.**

**Follow my Instagram fandom account: fangirl_4ever_xox**

**Do you guys know Karen Gillan? She played Amy Pond in Doctor Who. I think she'd be perfect to play Calypso. Just a thought.**

**Also, does anyone remember Wizards of Waverly Place? Remember Max Russo, Alex's odd little brother? Well, turns out the actor, Jake T. Austin, has grown into a hot actor that would be an amaZHANG Leo.**


End file.
